Void
by LatiasFinder
Summary: All the legendaries you know? In reality, they are all Guardian Pokemon. Given Treasures to protect, what happens when a dark force arises and begins to steal those Treasures? - CHAPTER 13 & Epilogue Now UP
1. Chapter 1

Void

_What happens when the special items of the Guardians are stolen?_

Summary

All the legendaries you know? In reality, they are all Guardian Pokemon. They are protecting the land, the elements, and each other. When they were born, each was given a special treasure, or item, to enhance their abilities and keep Pokemon under their rule safe from dangers they may face.

But among the Guardians, a dark force is stirring. One that is plotting to steal these Guardian Treasures, and use them to summon Arceus. But this time around, Arceus will be doing the opposite of what it was intended to do. Instead of create, it will destroy. Some of the Guardians are waiting for this, ready to defend their Treasure and stop the dark Guardian who wants them.

But little do they know, it has already begun. And they won't see it coming.

_Prologue_

Trees shifted comfortably in the night breeze, leaves rustling gently as they were stirred.

A soft sigh drifted into the silence, swallowed by the darkness. The red Eon twin shifted comfortably in her sleep, untainted by the nightmares her brother beside her was suffering through. He gasped, a cold sweat enveloping him, and he awoke, startled and obviously frightened. The night remained silent and innocent as ever, though a feeling of unease and dread still crept into Latios' mind. Carefully shifting Latias further into their nest, he rose up, and drifted slowly down from the tree.

He was drawn towards the fountain that held their Soul Dew, the precious gem that held the spirits of their ancestors and the power to help them protect the land of Altomare. Red eyes widened as he drew up to the edge of the fountain, and came across just water. The Soul Dew had been stolen! "Latias!!" he cried, wheeling round. The small Eon twin groaned, sleepily opening her eyes. Rubbing them with her small hand, she stared over at her brother, who approached the nest with a worried look. "Mmf…what are you yelling about, brother?" she asked softly, unawares of their predicament.

"Th-the Soul Dew, Latias! It's gone, stolen away!" Latios gasped, pointing at the fountain behind him. Latias started; was he joking or was he for real? "How? We're connected to it through a mind link…" she began, rising from the nest to go check herself. She gasped upon reaching the fountain. "But without it, we're powerless! What are we gonna do, brother?" she cried, throwing herself into Latios, who patted her gently. "We need to find another Guardian, and fast…if someone managed to steal our Soul Dew without us being alerted, then the other Treasures are endangered. But who is closest?" he pondered, turning his head towards the moon.

Latias sniffed. "I think…Cresselia maybe?" she replied, her own amber eyes following Latios' gaze. Latios nodded somberly. "Her Lunar Wing is one of the only safe Treasures. She always keeps it with her." The two Eon twins rose into the skies, departing Altomare for Fullmoon Island.

ooc; Short, but it's supposed to be that way.


	2. Dance of Waves

**Void**

_Chapter One_

_Dance of Waves_

Below the roiling waves slept a titan. A Pokemon whose depictions in myths was the expander of oceans. Kyogre (who shall be referred to as female) rose from her sleep, fins flared and shifting to give the Sea Basin Pokemon movement. Gliding on gentle currents, she drifted from her cave and entered the open ocean, sighing with contentment. All seemed well. However, something urged Kyogre to check on her Treasure. The Tidal Pearl, a deep blue pearl that held the power to summon the fiercest waves, and also calm the stormiest of seas. It held such vast power, and only Kyogre could keep it safe.

She gently drifted to the crumbling ruins of an age-old city, sunk during a battle between herself and Groudon long ago. The Tidal Pearl glimmered softly on a pedestal, the rays of sun bouncing off the round pearl. Kyogre sighed in relief. It was safe for another day.

A young Dratini made his way into the ruins, dancing playfully along Kyogre's massive fins. "Kyo! How's the Pearl doing?" he called out, wriggling his tiny body to appear in front of her yellow eyes. Kyogre gently blew out her mouth, watching Dratini float away giggling on the current. "It is perfectly fine, youngster," she responded, voice light as air, yet retaining that ever dominant tone.

Dragonair came swimming up gracefully behind the two, illuminated beautifully by the sunlit clear water. "Dratini, what did I tell you about bugging Kyogre?" she scolded lightly, voice light and tones calm. Dratini giggled and swam up beside his mother. "Sorry, Ma. I was just checking on the Pearl," he responded shyly, nodding to Kyogre. The Guardian smiled at the pair. "No need to scold him Dragonair, it doesn't hurt to be curious," she said, winking at Dratini.

Dragonair merely nodded and wrapped her tail around her son. "But it might get him into trouble one day. It's time to teach him how to hunt, so we'll be off." Dragonair swam away, Dratini struggling in her grip. "See you later, Kyogre!" he called back. Kyogre laughed, and swam upwards away from the Tidal Pearl. The surface glimmered and broke apart as she crested it, the top part of her body leaving the warm waters. Kyogre peered around, spotting a bunch of diving Pelipper crashing into the waves in an attempt to catch some Fish Pokemon.

But below her, something approached the Tidal Pearl. It carefully lifted the Treasure off the pedestal, making no noise or disturbance, and with a flash, disappeared. Unbeknownst to Kyogre above, the seas would soon become harsh with her fury. With the disappearance of the Tidal Pearl, nothing would ever be the same. Not a single Pokemon had seen such anger etched in Kyogre's eyes that day. All seemed well….BAH on that. Nothing was well in the world of Pokemon.

Angry waves surged the once calm seas, Kyogre's wrath surging out. Her roars were the only sound louder than the crashing waves. Something small smacked into a raised fin about to be slammed down onto the waters.

"Kyogre, wait!" something cried, grasping onto her fin with tiny claws.

Kyogre stopped, breath coming out in angry, ragged gasps. "Who dares to stop me in my time of rage?" she spat, swinging around in the waves to greet the blue Eon Pokemon, Latios. She started; what was Latios doing all the way out here? "Latios...what brings you to my dwellings?" she asked calmly, eyes still narrowed. Latios hovered above the waters, eyes filled with concern and dread.

"Latias told me your Treasure was stolen, but she almost got drowned by your waves and flew back to tell me," he started. Kyogre dipped her head in apology. "I'm sorry she almost drowned in my rage, but I can have the right to be angry, Latios. My Tidal Pearl was lifted beneath my very body and I didn't see the culprit!" she angrily spat. Latios nodded sadly. "It seems we have a thief among us Guardians, Kyogre."

The Sea Basin Pokemon paused in her rant. "Don't tell me…" she began. Latios nodded again. "The Soul Dew was stolen from us while we slept. Whoever did it had the power to cut our mind link to it and lift it without alerting us. Whoever lifted the Tidal Pearl must have done something around it to stop attention from being drawn to them. No ordinary Pokemon could do all that, Kyogre. Someone among us is a traitor."

Kyogre dove under the waves after listening, and resurfaced a few minutes later with a stunned look on her face. "There are many Pokemon who circle the ruins to guard the Pearl when I cannot…but all are stunned, just floating there, unmoving. You are right, Latios, and I fear the worst will befall us Guardians. If they can steal our Treasures that easily, then the others are in danger. We need to spread word out."

Latios smirked for the first time. "Listen…we got to Cresselia last night after leaving Altomare. She's agreed to find one of the titans from Johto and have them reach the others to spread the word. Myself and Latias are also departing soon to warn the other Guardians. The only Guardian you can reach the others can't…" Kyogre nodded gravely. "Lugia. The Tidal Pearl keeps the currents steady, and the stealing of it means he will rise from the depths. I'll do my best to contact him, but I can't guarantee I'll make it on time," she said, and she watched Latios begin to drift away. "Just try for us, Kyogre. Because if none of us try, we'll all become powerless. Whoever is stealing our Treasures is someone formidable, but I doubt they'd try again in broad daylight to attempt another theft. Just try."

And with that he disappeared.

An Altaria drifted down from the sky and perched lightly on her fin. "Master Kyogre. Lord Rayquaza requests an audience with you immediately. He has heard of your plight and is descending from Sky Tower," it said in a regal tone, flaring its cottony wings and lifting off.

Kyogre watched the shadow of her lord writhe and twist as he made his way towards the sombre sea titan. Rayquaza hovered gently above the lapping waves, just out of reach of the tallest ones. "Master Kyogre," Rayquaza drawled, yellow eyes searching Kyogre's. "What is the cause of your unceasing rage? I know it is not only the theft of the Pearl," he added, watching the titan. "Lord Rayquaza…it is the fact it happened right below me and I couldn't do a damn thing. The Pokemon around it were stunned, and it was lifted like that. Tell me you'd be angry with those facts," she retorted, drawing lower into the waves.

Rayquaza shook his head. "No, Kyogre, I wouldn't. I would be indeed furious, but I do not take it out using my powers. The Heaven Scale, now, if it were to be stolen, I would collect myself and focus my energies on finding it rather than displaying my rage," he replied coolly, claws skittering across the Heaven Scale that lay on a thin necklace made of strong Ariados webbing. He snorted once. "Unlike you, the Lati twins are working on alerting the other Guardians while here you sit, having a tantrum much like a small human child would." Kyogre growled in defence. "For your information lord, I was about to take to the open seas to warn Lugia." Rayquaza paused, in deep thought before a booming chuckle escaped him.

"Ahaha, I apologize then, Kyogre. Do as you will. I shall alert Mew, who only trusts me and one other with her location in the world." With his words, he flew off towards the sky, his cry echoing into the air.

Kyogre huffed before submerging into the seas. 'Show off.'

--Latias and Latios scene change

Latias swerved around Fullmoon Island, anxiously awaiting the return of her brother and the news.

And then he appeared in a gap between trees. "Latios! What happened with you and Kyogre?" she worriedly asked, rushing over to him. Latios patted his sister on the head. "Calm down, I explained our situation to her. She's going to find Lugia. Now as for us…what Guardians can we track down?" he pondered aloud.

Latias bounced around in the air, zooming in circles around Latios. "The Legendary Trios!" she sputtered excitedly. Latios laughed at her enthusiasm. "Yeah, that's a great idea! I shall go visit the birds of Kanto, and since we are close to Sinnoh, how about you alert the Lake Guardians?" he asked, smiling. Latias nodded, but then frowned. "But…what about the Regi trio and Regigigas?" she questioned. Latios laughed at this. "But Latias dear, we have another trio that can reach them, and if Kyogre makes it to Lugia in time, Regigigas can be alerted too," he replied. Latias squealed. Even with the current situation, she can still have time to be cute! (Oo erm, not my fault I love her)

She stretched her wings, lifting off into the air. "You stay here, brother, and rest up. Flying to Kanto is going to take a long while, so get your energy back. If I don't return by the sun's rising tomorrow, do send someone to find me. I know you can make it to Kanto and back here by then," she said, smiling, but tone serious. Latios rolled his eyes mockingly, laughing. "Since when did you get the power to tell me what to do?" he asked jokingly. She winked at him before she rose above the trees. "Since ever, silly."

Latias then zoomed out of sight, towards the south where Sinnoh lay.

Latios sighed, drifting onto the ground to sleep. _Oh just let her have a safe and speedy trip._

--Rayquaza scene change

The thick jungle branches grabbed at his lithe green body. _Bloody hell. Why does she choose the thickest damn jungle of all places?_

Rayquaza sighed, slowly drifting through the jungle until something small and fluffy smacked into his jaws. "Mew, why must you make things difficult for me?" he asked, rolling his yellow eyes. Tiny laughter rang in his ears. "Rayray!! You know how little company I get, and when I do, I want them to enjoy themselves in the forest!" she replied, drifting onto his jaws to peer into his eyes. Her crystal blue eyes were a much better sight than the cursed vines that thickly draped the landscape.

"How many times have I told you not to call me Rayray? Never mind that, is the Music Box safe?" he asked, and Mew bounced. "Of course! Being isolated, I wouldn't expect that thief to even guess where I am," she replied, her voice bright. The small, sparkling silver Box appeared before them. "But…how do you know of the thief already?" Mew smiled mysteriously.

"Oh Rayray, I know more about the thief than you think."


	3. Dishonesty

**Void**

_Chapter 2_

_Dishonesty_

Rayquaza stared at Mew as she looked seriously back at him. "Mew, if you know who the thief is, tell me!" he asked. Mew shook her head sadly. "Rayray, I'm only making a guess at who it is. I couldn't tell you, anyways, they might find you and hurt you." Rayquaza growled in frustration. "Gaah, Mew! Why must you be so stubborn?" he hissed, putting a paw to his head. Mew sighed. "It's for the Guardian's protection, Rayray, I couldn't…plus, even if I did, you would all chase them down…and you might get hurt in the process," she replied, patting him gently as she removed his paw as he began to bash it repeatedly against his skull.

The Sky High Pokemon sighed, lightly sliding Mew away from his muzzle. "You are possibly the most annoying Pokemon I've ever met, yet also the kindest…always thinking of others Mew, I don't know how you do it," he said, stretching his arms. "Now come on…we need to alert Ho-Oh and Deoxys, as well as the princes Manaphy, Celebi and Jirachi." Mew grinned, giggling. "You know I can find the princes easily, Rayray!" she squeaked, tumbling around in the air. Rayquaza smiled at her energy. "So be it. I shall take to the skies, and you…just do your thing," he said, flying up towards the jungle canopy. Mew smiled and waved Rayquaza away. "Keep your Treasure safe!" she reminded him, watching the great Pokemon circle away into the sky.

Mew hugged the Music Box gently. "If only we could have told him," she whispered sadly.

A shadow dropped behind her. "Now, we can't have them knowing my identity, little one. It would cause a massive backlash amongst those fools. But then again, if they went searching for me, I could easily steal the Treasures. Decisions, decisions…ah, if only I could trust you Mew. But alas, I cannot. And I can also not allow you to contact the three Princes, oh dear me no. It would just not do." The shadowy figure grabbed Mew with two strong hands, and she struggled.

"I won't tell, I swear! Please, just don't hurt me!" she cried, wriggling unsuccessfully against her captor. The shadowy figure laughed. "Oh-ho! I cannot hurt my ancestor, but I can harm those around her. But I do need you to do something to gain my trust. Find Latias and kidnap her. If you can do that without alerting anybody, then I shall trust you. But I swear to Arceus, Mew, if you fail me, there will be dire, dire consequences," it drawled, the last bit of its speech uttered in a low growl.

Mew shook, tears stinging her eyes. "I won't fail you…" she replied hoarsely. The figure dropped her, watching her bounce on the air and clutch at her shoulders. "I've already warned you of what will happen, so make sure no one gets suspicious. Master is already on my back about the Guardians spreading news of the stolen Treasures." The shadow disappeared.

The Music Box tinkled faintly as Mew let it fall. Her tail wrapped around it before it crashed to the jungle floor, and Mew sniffed. "I'm not going to go through with this…" she whispered softly to the empty jungle.

--Latias scene change

The cool air above Lake Verity gave a welcome relief to the Eon Pokemon. She sighed softly as it caressed her heated body. The waters rippled lightly as she dipped lower to the surface, amber eyes searching for an underwater cave. The tip of it appeared just before her, and Latias held her breath.

Warm waters gently grabbed onto her as she dove in, eyes squinting as she approached the cave entrance.

It was the early afternoon for Sinnoh, and the reflection of the sun nearly blinded her. Latias drifted gently into the cave, eyes immediately flying up to the surface. _Yes! I only hope Mesprit is here, _she thought, drifting up and breaking the surface. Her head bobbed on the water, eyes dancing around for a small fairy. A sleeping form met her gaze, and she smiled.

Mesprit snored softly, his arm twitching. Latias carefully shook herself off, hovering gently over to the Being of Emotion. She lightly shook him with an extended arm. "Mesprit…wake up, sleepy," she called softly. Mesprit started, eyes drifting open lazily. He gasped, jumping back away from her. "Oh! Oh, it's just you Latias," he mumbled, clutching at his chest. Latias was staring at him quite oddly. Mesprit's cheeks blushed. He had a bit of a soft spot when it came to Latias. (Aww, ain't that just sweet 3)

"Er, what are you doing all the way in Sinnoh? And where is Latios?" he asked, scratching his head. Latias frowned. "I'm here for a reason. Our Soul Dew was stolen last night, and Kyogre just had her Tidal Pearl lifted. Latios and I decided to find the other Guardians, with help from others as well, and warn them about this thief," she replied, head falling. Mesprit gasped, floating towards Latias gently. He placed a paw on her in sympathy. "I think you'll be a bit happy if I told you the Aura Stone is safe," he said, praying she wouldn't stare at him oddly again.

Latias smiled. "That's another reason I'm here. We are going around checking to see if the Guardians who are unawares of this thief and make sure their Treasures are safe. I also have a favor to ask of you, Mesprit," Latias said, watching him carefully.

Mesprit nodded. "What is it?"

The Eon Pokemon sighed. "I need your help contacting Azelf and Uxie. I can't fly on my own to both Lake Acuity and Lake Valor. Do you think you can reach one of the two for me?" she asked, smiling hopefully.

Mesprit paused, placing a small hand to his head and scratching, "Uh…oh, yes! I will do anything for you, Latias," he spoke, smiling proudly. Latias laughed sheepishly. "Oh, okay then…how about you go talk to Azelf? I'm sure I can brave the blizzard of Route 216," she said, watching the Emotion Pokemon nod. "But, be careful…humans and Weavile swarm that area…make sure to fly during the day when Weavile are less common, but humans are more active," Mesprit warned her.

She nodded. "Thanks, Mesprit, I really appreciate your help." Latias flew back to the water and dove under. Mesprit sighed, lightly drifting to the cave floor. "What I do for love…oh why couldn't Azelf be the one who has the power of emotions…" Mesprit sighed. "Better get going."

"Oh, I don't think so."

Mesprit gasped, spinning around. No one was in site. A light thud echoed from behind him. A Garchomp approached him menacingly. "Mesprit, you ain't be goin' no where," it drawled, a thick country accent spilling out. The fairy glared. "What makes you think you can stop me?" he replied. Garchomp grinned. "I know I can stop you from gettin' to your siblin' Azelf…how about that there pretty Dragon gurl who just swam off?" it replied back, stomping towards the water. Mesprit launched a Shadow Ball at the Mach Pokemon, who groaned and stumbled back. It glared at him, any friendliness now gone. "You jus' made a big mistake," it spat, charging him.

Mesprit dodged a Crunch attack, throwing an Ice Beam at the Dragon. Garchomp hissed, its feet frozen to the floor. "How would a low-life like you be knowin' a pretty move like that?" it growled at him. Mesprit huffed, smiling. "I daresay you've heard of Technical Machines…they are so very useful." Garchomp howled at him. "Yer dead meat, you rotten little--!" the words became muted as Mesprit teleported outside the cave, laughing.

"Try and stop me now, fool." And he vanished.

Garchomp struck at the ice, shattering it with a final blow. Stumbling out, he hissed. "Rotten little Dragon lover…" he muttered, tramping towards a secret exit. His foot connected with something small and round. "Eh?" Garchomp bent down, picking up the Aura Stone carefully with his two sharp claws. An evil chuckle left his jaws. "Oh-ho, that fool left his Aura Stone in haste tryin' to escape from me…he'll pay for that dearly."

Just then, Mesprit re-appeared and snatched the Stone. "Whoops, can't leave this!" he gasped, not even noticing Garchomp before vanishing again.

Garchomp blinked. "There is somethin' wrong with this world."

--Kyogre scene change

Many Pokemon watched in awe as the titan of the sea swam through the gentle waters, undisturbed by all the young Pokemon darting close to her bravely and then darting back to their friends to brag.

A Milotic approached her from the side. Kyogre cast a sideways glance at her. "I thought your kind only dwelled in lakes," she said, drifting calmly along a small current. Milotic laughed gently. "I'm a special one…Lugia has me guarding the Silver Trench. We aren't just pretty things to look at, we can pack a punch when we need to," she replied in a singsong like voice. Kyogre nodded. "I take that being a guard means you want to know why I'm here." Milotic smiled and nodded. "Indeed."

Kyogre sighed softly. "It is only for Lugia's ears, I'm sure you can understand that, but I wish to speak with him," she said, yellow eyes watching Milotic. The graceful Pokemon nodded calmly. "Yes, I shall alert him to your presence. Please, follow me near the Trench, but when we stop, you can approach no further." Milotic set off, Kyogre keeping a steady pace.

Milotic stopped just before the writhing current. "How is it not stopped yet…?" Kyogre wondered aloud. Milotic gazed back. "Lugia's powers keep it moving," she replied, looking confused as if Kyogre did not know that. Kyogre rolled her eyes when Milotic dove bravely into the Trench. She waited calmly, wondering if Latias and Latios had departed Full Moon Isle, and if Rayquaza had contacted Mew. Milotic re-emerged from the current. "He will talk to you. Enter the current where I tell you." Kyogre swam forwards.

Milotic aimed her tail at one spot, and Kyogre approached it. "Enter here…I cannot follow you now, as I have duties to attend to. Thank you." Milotic swam away, leaving Kyogre staring down the current. Taking a breath, she plunged inwards.

The water changed drastically. It became warmer, and no current existed. Kyogre stared in awe all around her as the water rushed swiftly above her, beside her and below her, but not inside the Trench. "Come…" a voice echoed out, dying softly. The titan swam forwards towards the source.

As she rounded a small bend in the Trench, she came across the regal figure of Lugia, the Guardian of the Silver Trench. "Kyogre," he greeted warmly, bowing his silver-white head. Kyogre repeated, coming to a stop before him.

"It is my great, and yet sorrowful, pleasure to see you again," she replied, flaring her fins once. Lugia nodded somberly. "From what Milotic told me, you come with information that is of the utmost importance," he spoke, his deep voice casting a soothing feeling over her. Kyogre sighed, collecting her confidence.

"Yes. I shall start from the beginning. I was waking from a sound sleep, and I swam to the Tidal Pearl to do my daily check of it. Satisfied with its safety, I rose to the surface, and that is where my trouble begins. Someone stole the Tidal Pearl from beneath me…" Kyogre stopped as Lugia made a dramatic gasp. She narrowed her eyes. (TT – like that) Lugia shrugged. "I'm sorry, continue." Kyogre huffed. "As I was saying…somebody stole it from under me, and managed to deal with the Pokemon who watch the Pearl when I cannot. Then I was informed by Latios, that the Soul Dew had been stolen as well. Whoever did it had the power to cut their mind-link, and steal my Treasure without alerting a single Pokemon. Latios believes that one of us Guardians is a traitor, but none of us know who."

Lugia waited patiently as Kyogre finished. "The Silver Wing can not be stolen by no mere soul, nor a Guardian. The Silver Trench is imbued with an ancient magic that prevents any Pokemon from teleporting within it, or out of it. The Silver Wing is also a part of me, not just any Treasure like the rest." Lugia raised his left wing, and amongst the silvery feathers sparkled a shiny one. He folded the wing, staring Kyogre down. "If indeed the thief is a Guardian, then we must do what we can to figure it out. However, I feel you have some more to say," he spoke. Kyogre nodded. "I wish to ask of you…if you can reach Regigigas…" she spoke calmly. Lugia nodded, a confident smile upon his face. "Indeed I can. The Silver Trench current does extend into Snowpoint City, and I'm sure by cover of nightfall I can approach the temple he resides in."

Kyogre smiled. "Glad to hear it."


	4. Snowbound

**Void**

**Chapter 3**

_Snowbound_

The evening sun rose above the still Eon Pokemon, who lazily raised his sleepy head. _Latias is not back yet…I can't afford to wait for her return, I must warn the Bird trio,_ he thought, rising off the ground. He rose above the trees, eyes gazing out to where Kanto must lay. As he was about to fly out, a gentle touch grasped his shoulder. Latios turned his head to greet Cresselia, who smiled kindly at him. "Before you leave, Latios, I shall take care to inform your sister of your whereabouts. I also come to wish you good luck," she said, her voice as sweet as a Pecha Berry. Latios nodded. "Thanks, Cresselia, I appreciate it…and if she doesn't return before I send message that I have informed the Trio, do go find her. Also, did you contact the titans?"

The Lunar Pokemon nodded. "Indeed. I tracked Suicune down and she's gone to inform the other two. Now, get going, you can't waste your time." Latios folded his arms and wings, nodding at Cresselia. With a bang, he zoomed out of sight. Cresselia clutched the Lunar Wing tightly. "I think Latias is in danger…I better go find her." With a flash, Cresselia teleported herself.

Latios found himself zooming above the calm, red tinted waters. They were calmer than usual, which he found highly suspicious. Sighing, he dipped a wing into the water, relishing the cool relief it brought to him. If only Kanto wasn't such a long ways away.

A few hours later, Latios found himself soaring into a storm, wicked thunderbolts dropping like hail all around him. He winced as one flashed nearby. _Oh Zapdos, you and your damn Thunder attacks. _Latios grinned despite himself, descending from the roiling clouds and catching sight of Mt. Thunder up ahead. He tilted his body and angled it for the tip, where a sleeping yellow bird remained perched. Thunder crackled overhead, and yet Zapdos slept soundly. His head was tucked into a wing, much like a regular Bird Pokemon. Latios grinned as he hovered down infront of the thunder king. "_**ZAPDOS!**_" he screamed. Zapdos screeched and fell off the mountain, right onto poor old Latios.

"Gah, jeez, get off me you big fat chicken!" Latios yelped, short arms pressing unsuccessfully against the giant yellow Legendary. "Shut up, you little blue rat!" Zapdos screeched back, flapping his enormous wings and gaining air. Latios gasped as the immense weight was lifted, and he hovered weakly below the thunder king. "I'm nowhere near a rat, you big electrified turkey," he spat, red eyes narrowed. A Thunderbolt slammed into the Eon sibling, paralyzing him. Zapdos growled in satisfaction. "I'll teach you to be lippy with me, boy," he smirked, flapping back towards his perch. Latios recovered and zoomed after Zapdos. "Wait, wait!" he cried, flustered with the way this was going. Zapdos glared over his wing. "Go away, you annoying little Remoraid."

Latios didn't know what persuaded him to do it, but he did.

He fired an Ice Beam right up Zapdos' ass.

The bird screeched so loud, that every Pokemon in Kanto heard him. ...well that was an exaggeration but. YOU GET MY POINT. Zapdos turned around, gingerly wincing at the frozen-ness of his behind. "M-my Arceus, Latios! N-no n-neeed to freeze me t-to get the p-p-point across," he shivered, flying the rest of the way up to sit carefully on his roost. Latios smirked, following him. Zapdos shrank as the Eon Pokemon drew up close to him. "Seriously now, why the heck are you all the way out here?" Zapdos asked, eyeing the blue colored dragon carefully.

Latios sighed. "I daresay you haven't heard the news, then?"

Zapdos merely shook his great spiky head. "News? No, I have not received any recently." Latios shook his own head, putting a clawed hand up to it. "I'll start it off simply. Over the past couple days or so, a few of us Guardians have had our Treasures stolen. The way these have occured, we believe one of our own us a traitor. None of us have any clue yet, however, to who could possibly have commited such heinous crimes. Kyogre, Latias and I have already planned to spread warning to the other Guardians. Kyogre has gone deep to find Lugia, while Latias has headed to Sinnoh to alert the Lake Trio. And before I came here, Cresselia contacted Suicune, who is alerting the Johto Guardians as we speak. I've come to ask...is your Treasure safe?"

The great bird absorbed the impact of the words just spoken. He shook his head rapidly at the question poised and nodded. (shaking to clear his head) "Of course. What do you take me for?" he grumbled, turning round to search for it. Latios rolled his eyes. _I doubt you want to hear my answer._ "Oh, by the way, have you considered Mewtwo as a possible culprit?"

Latios froze. "Have you been hit by lightning too many times, Zapdos?" The yellow Guardian turned around, his Thunder Pendant gleaming in his beak. It was a small, lightning bolt shaped metal Treasure, crafted onto a glimmering gold chain. Setting his Treasure down, he stared down the blue Eon Pokemon. "Take a look at the crimes so far. I know you two have that little mind link to your fancy Soul Dew. He's a Psychic type, he could easily interrupt that link with his powers," responded the Guardian, pausing thoughtfully. Latios shook his head, obviously not believing this. "Oh really? Tell me, how would he manage to breathe underwater AND stun all those Pokemon around the Tidal Pearl?" he retorted.

Zapdos shook his head again. "I'm trying to point out he's a likely suspect, but you keep shooting it down," he sighed, eyeing his Pendant. "Maybe he has some lackeys working for him. Given how pissed he was when Arceus denied a Treasure for him. 'You aren't of natural origin,' she says. He was /seething/ mad." Latios stopped himself from another outburst. "It's plausible, but we can't make assumptions yet."

His head turned to the sinking sun in the horizon. "Now come on Zapdos. We need to go reach Moltres and Articuno before sunset tomorrow." With that, he began to rise away from Mt. Thunder's Peak. Zapdos picked up the Thunder Pendant in his beak and turned to an approaching Manectric and Electivire. "Where are you going, sir?" questioned Manectric, tilting her head. Zapdos smiled. "I have some duties to attend to. Keep watch over the mountain, would you?" he requested, rising into the air after Latios. Manectric nodded, and Electivire saluted his king. "Will do, sir. Good luck!"

-- ??? Scene Change

AN; Before I continue here, I'm doing something special. Notice the ??? Of course you do. Well, I'm going to start adding a first-person view from any Legendary that has not been mentioned in the story yet. I won't say their name, and I want you to make a guess at who they are in a review. If you are right, I'll message you. Here's the catch: I will let you pick the next Legendary to be featured. ) Send me an e-mail at my address with the specified Legendary. Once you have suggested a Legendary, I won't contact you again to give others a chance. Good luck!

---

My paws dangled lazily over the edge of the cliff, reaching for the ground so far below that they couldn't reach. I sighed happily, rolling onto my back and gazing up into the clouds. "Hahahaha! That one looks like a Buneary!" I laughed, kicking the air as I did so. A sigh lifted into the air beside me. "So help me God, smite this fool." I growled, batting her with my paw. The Luxray hissed, jumping away from my paw. "I don't know why I hang out with you," she muttered, turning away and showing me her back.

"I have an electric personality, babe," I growled, winking at her. Luxray let out a loud sigh of anger. "GAH!" she spat, stalking away. All I could do was laugh loudly, spring to my feet and pounce after her. Next thing I knew, her glowing hard tail slammed me in the chest. I groaned, falling back a few steps as the effects of her Iron Tail faded. "Deeeeeny me all you want, you know you waaaaaaaaaant me."

I was met with another disgusted groan, but this time I did not pursue her into the forest where she melted. "I'll get you one day. You'll fall madly in love with meeeeeeee!" I yelled into the forest after her. Grinning, I spun round and raced away from the edge of the forest. My paws carried me over the now rocky ground, crumbling away in chunks from under me. The adrenaline started working, and I pressed on, barking loudly in my rush. Storm clouds were brewing in the distance, ominously looming on the horizon. I smiled, narrowing my eyes as I raced onwards. I was going to race right into that storm. Thunder clashing above my head, tickling my ears while lightning danced about in the skies. Wind howling and sweeping past my body, with rain soaking softly into my fur. It all exhilarated me. Made me feel so hyper!

I could hear the rumbles of thunder crackling in the distance as I charged down the side of the cliff. "WHOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOO!" I screamed, my voice as energetic as I was, but twice as loud as my loud racing steps. I panted, tongue flying out the side of my mouth. _Funfunfunfun! _The wind began to stir as I came even closer, picking up strays leaves and the occasional Oddish that bounced past me as the wind began to intensify. I could feel the shaking ground, quivering in fear of the raw power of nature. Not me, never me. I /lived/ for these things, the beauty of nature that is a thunderstorm.

However, as I began to get pelted by strokes of rain, something large and blue crossed my path. Unable to stop properly on the already soaked ground, I slammed right into it. "Gjrhwsh!" I hissed, not making a bit of sense. "You immature little fool!" scathed an annoyed voice. I winced, gingerly rising to my feet. The blue thing formed before my eyes. My eyes widened in fear and surprise. "Uh, ah...nice to see you again..." I stuttered, backing away from those angry red eyes. "How many times must I hammer into that dense skull of yours that you can't go racing in thunderstorms when my messenger arrives with URGENT news?" she scolded me. I groaned, rolling my eyes. "As many times as possible, baby," I winked.

Her paw slammed harshly into my head. "Ow! Why are you so mean to me?" I whined, giving her my best sad face.

That angry look in her eyes seemed to dull, and she backed up, head lowered in apology. "I'm sorry. But you act like such a fool sometimes," she said softly. I smiled, brushing past her. "Apology accepted, now lets GO GO GO!" I grinned, racing into the storm ahead of her. Her chasing cry was enough to get me running faster.

--Lugia Kyogre Scene Change

Cold, harsh water lapped over the streamlined feathers of the great silver Guardian, who drifted calmly below the waves. His serene eyes seemed to smile at the many awed young Pokemon who gawked at him from below. "Wow, the real Lugia!" a shocked young Buizel gasped, twirling in the current beneath the great silver titan. Lugia smiled, bending his neck down to gaze into astounded eyes. The Buizel gulped, a small grin cracking out on his face. "You're so cool!" he squeaked, diving down away from Lugia. Kyogre rolled her eyes, drifting up from talking to a few Tentacruel. "You just love the attention, don't you?" she said playfully, batting him with her fin.

Lugia chuckled warmly as he gently shifted his wings to drift forwards. "They've never seen a Pokemon quite like me, I'm not surprised," he replied cooly, head turning to check their surroundings. "I think we're close to Snowpoint City." Kyogre snorted, gently swimming along underneath him. "What makes you say that?" she questioned him, gazing around and not seeing anything distinguishing. Her friend merely shook his head. "Notice the lack of Pokemon now? They say humans come around in their protective metal creatures and the local Pokemon are terrified of the sounds they make, as well as the size. You should know what I'm talking about," he replied, deep voice echoing faintly in the darkly lit depths.

Kyogre shook her head. "Those humans are so lazy. And yes, I do know what you're talking about," she added, ignoring the annoyed gaze he sent her. _Boats...lazy people. They should learn to swim, all of them. _A sudden feeling of being cramped started creeping up on her. It seemed the walls that were so distant had suddenly crept closer to them. Even Lugia seemed a little startled about the change. His wingspan was huge, and if the width of the canal up ahead became too small, he wouldn't be able to continue much farther in the water.

All of a sudden, he rose upwards with a great flap of his wings, breaking the surface. Kyogre paused, watching him, and began to rise as well, only to be met by Lugia's head diving down again. "No, this is where I take flight. Stay down here, please Kyogre. If any of those humans see you, well, you know the consequences," he warned gravely, tone serious. Kyogre flared her fins, slightly annoyed with this but understanding. "Just hurry up then," she groaned, sinking down into the canal again. Lugia sighed, lifting his large body from the chilly depths. Flaring his wings, he began to fly towards the dimly lit town.

Just as Kyogre watched him go, a shadow passed overhead of her. A very familiar one. Ignoring Lugia's previous warning, the Sea Basin Pokemon broke the surface and gazed at the shadow. "Giratina? What are you doing up here?" she called out. The Renegade Pokemon spun round in his flight, startled by his name being spoken. Glancing down, his red eyes connected with Kyogre. "I could ask you the same thing," he grinned, flaring those black, ghostly wings of his as he hovered over the water titan. Kyogre smiled. "Lugia asked me to follow him here, he's just gone to find Regigigas." Giratina paused, letting the information sink in before speaking his own reason. "Cresselia came flying into my cave with a grave warning. Someone is out to kidnap Latias, who is not very far from here. She's actually at Lake Acuity as we speak, contacting Uxie with the thief warning."

Kyogre's eyes widened. "Kidnap Latias!?" she gasped, panic settling in. Giratina nodded gravely. "I'd stay and chat, but I fear for her safety. I'll return here as fast as I can," he said, zooming off faster than ever before. Kyogre shivered, eyes gazing out at where she had last seen Lugia depart.

"Oh please hurry, Lugia."

--Latias Scene Change

The thick snow seemed to pound relentless into her fluffy body, reducing her vision and making it extremely difficult for her to move around. The wind rocked her small red body, driving her sideways and trying to divert her from her goal. The Acuity Cavern was merely a small speck in the distance. Latias groaned, shivering from the intense cold and horrible weather. If she could just reach the lake. Even if it was freezing, she could get to the cave faster. _Oh Latios, I pray that you are alright, _she thought to herself, smiling as an image of her brother popped into her mind. _As long as I have you, brother, not even the coldest storm will shake that warm feeling I get when I see you. _

Finally, below her, the sound of waves lapping at the frozen ground reached her ears. Happily, she began to descend, sadly unawares of the predicament awaiting her just around the shore itself. A dark shadow raced towards the content Eon Pokemon, eyes glinting fiercely in the moon's reflection off the lake. "Tonight, it ends..." it spat, leaping at Latias. Luckily, she had happened to turn her head in time to see the shadow. "No!" she cried, hiding herself with the faint moonlight. The shadowy figure shot right past where Latias had swerved invisibly, landing in the water with a loud splash.

Latias shivered, terrified. Upon closer, cautious inspection, it was only a Weavile. _Not a bad guy, not a bad guy Latias. Just a hungry, angry Weavile. _Holding back any squeals of terror, she gently dipped her body into the cold, hungry waves after the Weavile had scrambled back to shore. It dried itself off, annoyed with its missed catch and ran off into the waves of snow.

Acuity Cavern began to suck up what little light came with the cold, shaken red Eon sibling.


	5. False Illusions

**Void**

**Chapter 4**

_False Illusions_

Clouds twisted and coiled around the brilliant emerald body of the Sky King, who snorted as they flew upwards into his sensitive nostrils. _Curse Ho-Oh and her special flying 'round the world thing with all that rainbowy goodness. _His golden eyes glimmered as he gazed down at the sea, absent-mindedly wondering what was going so awfully wrong. His mind suddenly flickered to Latias. _I wonder...where are you now Latias? And wherever that may be, I just pray that you are fine._ Like Mesprit, dear old Rayray had fallen for the pretty Eon sister, and found himself fretting and worrying over her.

The clouds were endless. Rising with a sigh of irritation, Rayquaza gazed boredly up ahead. Something shiny flickered his way, causing him to turn his head away. But he knew that was only the reflection off of Ho-Oh's bright, multi-colored feathers. He snaked forwards, zooming closer to what he thought was Ho-Oh. To his disappointment, it was just an Altaria carrying something sparkly in it claws.

The fluffy dragon nodded to him as he passed. Rayquaza merely passed an indifferent glance its way, obviously annoyed that Ho-Oh had yet to be found. _Well Deoxys, looks like you're the only one I can find at the moment. _The green dragon angled downwards, his eyes locking onto the strange island where the DNA Pokemon resided. After certain experiences with the strange creature, Rayquaza had grown to dislike him. Deoxys was arrogant and brash, never thinking before he acted or spoke. Growling as he came closer, the Sky King paused, hovering thoughtfully over the island. _Maybe I shouldn't let him know. After what he's done, he /deserves/ to have his treasure stolen. _Rayquaza cast a loathing glare over the island, beginning to rise into the open blue sky again before a sickening thought caught him.

What would Latias say?

She would be so furious with him. He shuddered at the thought of it. She could be quite scary when she got mad. Hiding away the loathing that had risen in his mind, Rayquaza descended once more onto Deoxys' island. As he hovered gently above the ground, he felt something probing into his head and immediately roared. "Damn you, Deoxys, how many times have I told you not to probe my mind?" he growled loudly, voice seething with anger. _Calm your hormones, you giant green baby. I was just making sure you weren't a human. _The DNA Pokemon emerged from a cluster of trees nearby, looking huge and bulky. Defense form, of course. Rayquaza smirked. "You should look like that more often, it really suits you," he hissed faintly, that smirk ever annoying the other Pokemon.

"You know, I always wondered Rayquaza, if you had any trace of a brain in that thick, empty cranial cavity of yours," Deoxys retorted, shifting into his Normal form. Rayquaza growled, low and deadly. "Maybe I should just leave. Seems like you gotta get that Wurmple out of your ass," he hissed, turning around to take flight. No, he wouldn't dare leave yet, but he wanted to see the impact of his words.

Next thing he knew, something big and shocking had slammed his back. Roaring in agony, Rayquaza keeled over and flopped on the ground. A fierce yellow eye glared at the now Attack form Deoxys. "Immature fool," replied the DNA Pokemon coolly. Rayquaza struggled, shaking off the effects of paralysis. "Next time you want to sass me, back up your words. The next Zap Cannon is going up your ass."

Rayquaza groaned, lolling over. "Fine. Guess you don't want a really important warning," he said, eyes watching the other Pokemon pause and turn lightly. "Tell me now...what warning?" Deoxys inquired, attention given to the fallen king. Rayquaza blinked, raising his head off the ground to stare at Deoxys properly. "There's been a rash...of stealing. The objects in question have been Guardian Treasures," he started, wincing at the pain that shot up.

Deoxys stared at Rayquaza seriously. "You aren't lying to me, are you?" he asked, eyes wide but never showing the emotions behind the mask. Rayquaza shook his head gingerly. "Good Arceus no," he replied. "Myself and a few other Guardians have taken it upon ourselves to reach the others and warn them before utter chaos occurs. I assured the others I'd contact Ho-Oh and yourself...so far I haven't seen the great rainbow chicken." Deoxys chuckled, a rare sound he hardly made. "Amusing, you are. But before you ask, yes, the Psycho-Orb is perfectly safe," he said, thin, twisting arms pointing to the gem in his chest. Rayquaza rolled his eyes, finally recovering and rising off of the ground. "Good. I need to find Ho-Oh now, so if you can find any Guardians we haven't reached yet, could you get to them?" he asked, rising further. Deoxys rolled his own eyes now, crossing his thin arms but nodding. "Heatran would /love/ to be informed," he replied, having read the list of contact-ees from Rayray's mind.

Rayquaza merely nodded lazily, zooming away into the sapphire blue skies.

--Latias Scene Change

_So...cold..._

She shivered. The cold water dug into her tiny body, stealing away her precious heat. Luckily, the surface was not too far up. However, her energy had been sapped away by the cold, which made the normally short swim to the top feel like an eternity. As she gulped in mouthfuls of air, a warm feeling enveloped her. The cavern was a heck of a lot warmer than the outside and the water. Carefully drifting over to the cliff where water met land, she clambered out eagerly and collapsed on the warm floor, breathing heavily. The warm air surrounded her and easily shook away the cold shivers that had wracked her body for a few moments.

"Latias?"

A calm, curious voice filled her ears. Lifting her sopping wet head, she met the curious and confused face of Uxie, the being of knowledge. The lake Pokemon smiled. Even though her eyes appeared shut, Uxie could see Latias clearly. "Tell me...what brings you here this evening?" she inquired again, holding out a small paw. Latias grinned feebly and grasped the offered paw, pulling herself into a levitating state. "W-well...uh, ah, I came here to give you a warning..--"

"One that shall never be heard."

A deep voice cut across Latias' words, and she ducked behind Uxie, who was staring into a corner covered by shadows. The Eon sister shivered in fear and from the cold. A Dusknoir emerged from the shadows, its creepy eye focused on the pair. "What right do you have being in here?" demanded Uxie, shielding Latias. Dusknoir stared eerily at the lake Pokemon. "I'm here for her," it replied coolly, pointing at Latias. Uxie snorted. "Over my dead body." Dusknoir, while not showing any emotions, gave off the impression of taking up the challenge. "Have it your way."

A Dark Pulse slammed into Uxie, knocking her backwards and into Latias. Uxie turned her yellow head slightly. "Go, hide!" she urged silently, watching Latias nod and float up towards the ceiling. Dusknoir fired off a Shadow Ball, which was dodged. Uxie groaned mentally. Ghost types were notoriously hard to defeat. Before she or Dusknoir could make a move, Latias dove from the ceiling. "Here comes Gira!" Boomed a loud voice from outside.

As soon as the Eon sibling had moved, the roof crumbled and gave way. A piercing roar defeaned the three in the cave. A huge shadow fell into the room and immediately flew towards Dusknoir. The Ghost backed up, startled by the immense size of the monster. "Tsk tsk, you shouldn't attack a lady. That's not very nice," the creature hissed, slamming Dusknoir with a Shadow Claw. Dusknoir flew back into the wall, groaning in pain. Giratina's form came into color and life as the moonlight leaked into the cavern. Latias grinned at this heroic site. Giratina was a deadly warrior, fierce and strong. He may not have had the greatest speed, but he hit hard and was a site for sore eyes.

Giratina grinned evilly as he vanished into thin air. Uxie face-palmed.

"Great. The big windbag ran away. Now what are we supposed to do?"

"For your information, you tiny little sprite, this is my special move," hissed the invisible Giratina. Dusknoir scratched its antenna. "Come out and fight like a real Ghost!" it challenged, looking around. Giratina laughed eerily, almost satanically. "Have it your way."

One second later, Dusknoir could see nothing but the dirt on the cave floor and Giratina's taunting laughter as the Renegade Pokemon landed on top of it. "Umfhfh!" Dusknoir yelled, muffled by the huge body of the shadow dragon. Giratina grinned stupidly, but in a good way. "You asked for it. Now speaking seriously. I want you to tell me who sent you or I'll send you sorry brown ghostly ass all the way to the Parallel Graveyard for /eternity/," Giratina hissed, red eyes glowing fiercely. Dusknoir gasped as Giratina lifted off it but groaned as the Renegade Pokemon placed a gray paw armed with fierce gold claws was placed on its back. "Tell me, or else!"

Dusknoir grinned. "Not on your life. Gah!!" Giratina pressed his paw down harder, causing Dusknoir to gasp in pain. "F-fine! It was...Rotom," it gasped, collapsing under the pressure of the paw. Latias zoomed forwards. "Cut it out now, Giratina! We got an answer," she pleaded, amber eyes huge and serious. The dragon hesitantly lifted it off at her request, "I want you to get the hell out of here before I do worse, and if I catch you near Latias or Uxie again I'll be sure to banish you to a painful place for the rest of your sorry, insignificant life," he whispered, low and deadly-like.

Dusknoir's eye widened and he vanished.

Chuckling at his victory, the ghost dragon turned around and cast a smile on Latias and Uxie. The tiny sprite went zooming up to Giratina's face. "You Arceus-damned idiot! You could have blown apart my cavern by breaking down the roof! Heck, you could have hurt all of us with that stupid act!" she screamed, her small voice barely echoing around the cave. Latias giggled, pressing her paws to her mouth to try and stifle the noise unsuccessfully. Giratina looked taken aback. "That's the thanks I get for saving your hide?" he mock pouted, swatting Uxie down with his wing.

Uxie groaned in annoyance. "..." Giratina shook his head and bent it down close to Latias. "Are you all right, my dear?" he asked, smiling kindly at her. Latias smiled, nodding furiously. "Thank you so much Giratina!" she squealed, hugging him tightly. Giratina chuckled again. "No problem dear...but if I told you why that Dusknoir was here, I'm afraid you wouldn't be hugging me," he said lightly, watching her withdraw from the hug. "W-what?" she asked, fear etching into her eyes. Giratina sighed, blinking his eyes. "It was here to kidnap you."

Latias gulped. "K-kidnap...me!?" she gasped, her paws clutching at her chest. He nodded gravely, eyes glancing to the ceiling. "Luckily, Cresseila felt you were in danger and came to me because she knew I could easily get here...wonder why she didn't do it in the first place..." he trailed off, confused about why /he/ had to come and not her.

Uxie opened her mouth to speak but was silenced by incredibly loud noises coming from all around. The trio looked around, confused. A gurgling roar came from the water, and the huge body of Kyogre cramped itself into view. A huge, silvery shadow descended from the sky and revealed itself to be none other than Lugia. However, the third noise was easily the loudest. A cavern wall gave way and revealed the biggest yellow oddity ever to exist. Regigigas stared them all down with his non-visible eyes and beeped once. Lugia buried his head in a wing, or rather, face-palmed, only with a wing. Giratina merely sweat-dropped anime style. "Sorry to cramp your styles, dudes, but I already saved her," he said, raising an eyebrow at them all. Kyogre snorted.

"You get all the fun."

--NEW CHARACTER OMG Scene Change

A/N; Yeah yeah. I hope you weren't expecting a full Pokemon fic without _some _people in it. This character was made between me and a friend, and I couldn't stop picturing her as a part of the plot. She's gonna be woven into the plot, but not a main charrie. 3

"For the love of Arceus, Emme, this is the third time this week you've been chased, mauled and or swarmed by Pokemon!"

The girl slouching in a comfy red velvet arm chair rolled her emerald green eyes. A bruise curled around her right forearm, a mark of that angry Pokemon. "How I was supposed to know that Dragonair had it in for me?" she retorted, crossing her arms. A shiny black camera glinted on the desk, covered in dust and the ashes from that poor PokeDoll she had thrown at the angry Dragon Pokemon. The big man opposite of the girl sighed, placing his fat, unsightly fingers on the desk. He was a big man, but had a jolly personality to go with it. ...well, a usually jolly one. Today, he was annoyed because the immature girl before him had screwed up another photo-op. "You shouldn't have chased it down because it was so 'pretty'! Those things are dangerous," he responded, reclining back in his warm leather chair.

Emerald, or rather Emme as she preferred to be called, was barely past the age of 15. Blonde hair peeked out from under a green bandana marked with a white PokeBall outline. It reached her shoulder blades, just tickling her back. She wore a simple, green short sleeved shirt. The sleeves were cut off right by her shoulders, which were fairly tanned from all the outdoor work she had done. Long, dark blue jeans covered her athletic legs. Emme, overall, was pretty pleasing to look at. Personality wise was a WHOLE different story.

Emme had a loud mouth. She was pretty outspoken, and loved to interuppt things at risk of serious physical damage. Whilst her Pokemon were calm and usually placid, it seemed Emme was on a permanent sugar rush. She couldn't keep still, and always had to be on the move. Luckily for most who came across her, she had an always happy outlook on things, and was generally a nice person to hang around, save the sugar rush bit. Except when she gets angry. Oh my. You wouldn't like Emme if she got angry. Her temper fuse was short and she often exploded over tiny things like the shutter on her camera sticking. Oh, did I forget to mention she was a Pokemon photographer as well as a trainer? Silly me.

She grinned as she recalled the moment of truth. Her boss, Mr. Grayman, owned a huge magazine enterprise. He hired her as a photographer, to get rare shots often to accompany articles. Just that day, he sent her out to snap some pics of a newly born baby Dratini that existed in Draco Cavern. She had managed to get the shot, but thanks to her incredibly short attention span, she saw the mother Dragonair and thought it would be a hoot if she chased it. Unfortunately, this Dragonair was not playful like others Emme had come across, and lashed out by hitting Emme with a nasty slam attack. Thank Arceus for Ratchet.

Dozing lazily by her friend's side was Ratchet, a huge Salamence that Emme had received as an egg. The Dragon was her best friend since the start of her journey, and often served as Emme's battling partner and mode of transportation. Ratchet was also one of those Pokemon who hated being inside a PokeBall and refused to go into one. Luckily for Emerald, the rest of her Pokemon weren't so rebellious.

Today, however, her Weavile was scratching happily on the glass case covering some rare Poffins. Her Weavile was amazingly strong and fast, but it was constantly hungry and always ended up drying Emme's supply of food and money up. Mr. Grayman stared over at Weavile with annoyance. "Emme, would you please feed that damn Weavile before it mauls my very-hard-to-obtain-and-super-rare Poffins and the expensive case they're in?" Emme turned her head lazily to the short blue Pokemon. "WEAVILE YOU BOTTOMLESS PIT GET YOUR SORRY BLUE AND RED BUTT OVER HERE BEFORE I KICK IT OVER!" she screamed, causing Ratchet to squeak awake and sidle away behind the retreating Mr. Grayman. Weavile jumped, scared horribly, and attached itself to the secretary walking in. "Thank you, Emerald, for the lovely welcome," the secretary sarcastically spat, bespectacled eyes narrowing at the girl. Emme smiled dryly. "Glad you liked it."

The secretary huffed, brushing the terrified Weavile off of her skirt before it ripped it and stalked over to the desk. "Mr. Grayman, your wife is on the payphone again...and the fire department can't reach her. It's too far up." Emme snorted in laughter, disguising it as a sneeze. All eyes focused on her. "What? It just amazes me such a short little woman can climb up /that/ far," she replied calmly. Mr. Grayman put his head in his palm and rubbed. "Damnit Joyce...what scared her now?" he asked the secretary. She blushed faintly. "Ah, uh...it was a Buneary, sir." THUD.

Emme had fallen onto the floor laughing hysterically. "OH MY GOD!"

Mr. Grayman rolled his eyes and gazed at Ratchet. "Could you get her down again...?" he asked. Ratchet shrugged, turned away from him and walked over to the laughing girl. The dragon growled something that wasn't understandable. Emme nodded, tears in her eyes. "It huuurts!" she moaned, laughing so hard she clutched her stomach. "R-R-Ratchet wants to know what's -gigglefit- in it for -snortgiggle- her," the girl gasped between laughing fits. The one special thing about Emme...wait, what am I saying? What's NOT special about her? Moving on...well, Emerald can speak to Pokemon. Though she doesn't take her gift seriously, she doesn't abuse it. ...well, sometimes. Mr. Grayman sighed. "A dozen of my wife's excellent cupcakes?" he asked the Salamence, whose eyes brightened quickly. Drool leaked out of the opened jaws. Ratchet /LOVED/ Joyce Grayman's cupcakes. Wait, scratch love. She was obssessed. There was a bout where the wife of Mr. Grayman wouldn't know where the heck her cupcakes kept disappearing that usually led to a frosting covered Dragon curled up with a stomach ache.

"That's a yes, then?"

Ratchet nodded and meandered out the door. Emme sighed, wiping the tears from her eyes. Green eyes alighted upon Weavile, who had managed to sneak back over to the Poffin case and resumed scratching. Emme rose to her feet and headed for the door, dragging Weavile by the ear. "Not this time."

**ooc; **and because I really wanna get this up, I'll do the P.O.V next chapter... 3

Dani


	6. Mischief Managed

**Void**

_Chapter 5_

_Mischief Managed!_

"You're...joking right?"

My voice was incredulous. I gawked at the messenger before me, who shook his golden head. "Sorry ma'am, that's the truth. That's what I heard directly from the green snake's mouth."

Amber-red eyes began to spark with anger and shock. "If I ever find that slippery, acid-tongued, sad excuse for a Dragon, I'll wring his neck and burn his eyes out." My voice dripped with venom now. How dare he call me such a degrading term. I flared my brilliantly colored wings, crouching on the flat rock. "Thank you for informing me, Pidgeot. You can go now," I said to him absentmindely, lifting off into the azure skies. The Bird Pokemon's nod went unseen by me, but I knew he gave one and flew away. I flapped my wings rapidly and ascended into the clouds. I shook my head, huffing angrily. Stupid green worm.

I soared over vast seas, large expanses of land, and endless mountains. And he thinks he can insult me like that? Does he have a town he can go to and receive mounds upon mounds of gifts and offerings? Nope. I'd like to see him trump me.

My golden crest rippled faintly in the wind that accompanied me to a high point in the sky. I was going to hunt him down and kill him with my own talons.

Speak of the freaking devil himself. His winding body slunk into my sight, oblivious of the raging fireball of pain zooming right at him. I cloaked my body in a harsh, golden light and let out a piercing shriek. It was too late for the ignorant fool, who spun his green head and yelped as I slammed all of my body weight into his body. "YOU BRATTY, IMMATURE LITTLE PAIN IN MY ASS!" I screamed at him, eyes burning holes in his body. He shrank before me, curling his tail near his head and grabbing it. "W-w-what did I d-do?" he squeaked, afraid of my terrible temper. I raised a wing and cuffed him with it. "Giant...rainbow...turkey...ring...a...bell?" I whispered in a low, deadly voice. His yellow, serpentine eyes widened. "How the heck did you hear that?"

I snapped.

A searing torrent of flames spewed from my body, singing his tail. "Yaaaaaagh!" he howled, falling down a few feet before me. "You admit it!? You really are unbelievable Rayquaza, you really are," I hissed, turning around and flying away from him. He grumbled behind me, flying forwards and infront of me to stop my flight.

"Just listen for a moment!" Rayquaza pleaded. I snorted at him, my mind not drinking in a word he uttered. "Why should I?" I retorted, flaring my wings to stop. Rayquaza sighed, putting his head in his paw. "I was only annoyed when I said those words, honest to Arceus," he said softly, fearing another fiery eruption that came from my beak. My gaze softened, but I still didn't believe him. "Next time, watch your mouth or you won't ever be able to see it again," I warned him. He gulped and merely nodded. Satisfied, I smiled for once at him and he looked up. "Now, is there anything more you'd like to tell me?" I inquired. My messenger had noted to me Rayquaza had been telling something dire to Deoxys before he fled. Rayquaza nodded, emboldened by my dying anger.

"Yes. There's been a rash of Treasures being stolen amongst us Guardians. Latias and Latios, Kyogre, and I fear more that we may not know about. A few of us Legendaries have come up with a plan to inform the rest who don't know about our latest plight about these incidents and to check on their Treasures." He finished his story and smiled as a look of sheer shock and awe lit up on my face and in my now docile amber-red eyes.

"My lord...who could commit such treacherous acts?" I said softly, wondering who had enough guts to do this kind of crap. Rayquaza shook his head. "None of us know who it may be but Mew. I tried to pull an answer from her but she wouldn't talk. I--" he stopped as something pink colored flew for us.

"My...my lord and lady..." panted Cresselia. I glided over to her, eyes concerned. "Cresselia! Good heavens, what's wrong?" I asked softly. Caramel eyes met my gaze, filled with worry and dread. "I just...sent Giratina...to Lake Acuity to try...-pant- and stop a possible kidnapping," she replied, breathless. Rayquaza and I stared at each other. He gently lifted Cresselia's head with his paw, staring her down with a fierce yellow eye. "Who was being targetted?" he questioned, tones deadly low but worried. Cresselia's eyes seemed to flicker sadly. "Latias." That was more than enough to snap Rayquaza's usually serene state. His eyes seemed to burn with something I'd never seen. Love. Most of us knew how he felt about the little Eon girl. Fond, protective, always looking out for her. Now it was my turn to fear him as he backed away from Cresselia, battling the urge to wreak the anger and dread rising within him out on something. "Did he make it?" Rayquaza's tones were almost faint now. Cresselia shook her head.

"I don't know, Rayquaza. I only had enough time to tell him to hurry and he bolted. I had an unfailing sense of danger, but it seems to have passed. I think she'll be fine," the Lunar Pokemon responded. I sighed in relief, causing Cresselia to turn to me. "You did wonderfully, Cresselia. Have you been able to contact any other Guardians besides Giratina?" I probed. She frowned, shaking her head again. "No...I was in such a rush to tell him..." she trailed off, looking dejected.

Rayquaza lifted her head up again and surprised the Lunar Pokemon and myself with a smile. "I'm just glad you warned someone who can do some damage to anyone who tries to hurt Latias. Now, is there any other Legendaries who need informing now?" he asked. Cresselia nodded and turned to me. "Groudon...Entei...Darkrai--" she stopped as she uttered the Darkness Pokemon's name. The two always had a feud with the other. I called it love. I turned my gold crested head to the sun, a determined smile on my beak. "I'll try to reach Groudon. Cresselia, would you rather talk to Entei?" I asked thoughtfully, giving her a choice. Surprise flitted across both my face as well as Rayquaza's as she shook her head. "I think I'd rather talk with Darkrai," Cresselia said softly, smiling at the pair. Rayquaza nodded. "I'll take care of Entei, then." I began to drift away from the two before Rayquaza called out to me. "Wait! How's the Rainbow Wing?"

I smiled mysteriously. "Just dandy, you silly green snake." And I flew off into the blinding light of the sun.

--Latios and Zapdos Scene Change

"Shut up. Shut up. Shut up. Shut. the. hell. up."

Zapdos was muttering these words over and over, red eyes burning holes in the flock of Pidgey and Starly fighting over territory below him. The result was an insane amount of screaming birds, angry shrieks, loud, ear splitting squawks and the likes. Latios had zoomed about fifty feet above Zapdos to escape the noise. "If they're annoying you so much..." he began, looking down at the thunder hawk. "Then show them who's boss." A grin cracked out on Zapdos' thin beak. "Excellent idea, old bean," he replied in a cheesy English accent. A yellow glow surrounded his body, before turning in pure electricity and was fired down in a Thunderbolt attack at the fighting Bird Pokemon. Latios laughed heartily as the Birds screamed and scattered, flying this way and that way. One even had enough stupidity to fly right into the hole of a tree and became lodged and the prime target of a playful Aipom, who began to throw acorns at it for fun.

The two Pokemon laughed as they veered away from the chaotic area, and angled towards an ancient volcano looming in the distance. The heat in the air was nearly unbearable to Latios, but it came as a second nature to Zapdos, who could take it. Moltres, after all, was his counterpart. Latios wiped a trickle a sweat from his forehead. "How much further?" he asked Zapdos, who had flown closer to the Eon Pokemon. "Moltres is at the top of the volcano, cool your jets," replied the thunder bird, who flared his wings once. Latios rolled his eyes and followed the bright yellow hawk, who began ascending to reach the tip of the mountain. Loud cries of what sounded like pain reached the pair, who looked at each other and immediately rushed to the top.

Moltres had pinned a Honchkrow to a flat ledge near the crater, and was staring it down. "Please god no! I didn't steal from you!" the Honchkrow squawked, beating at Moltres' legs unsuccessfully. The phoenix snapped her beak menacingly. "I hope you don't expect me to swallow that bullshit," replied Moltres, her fiery crest flaring. Honchkrow began to dig its own grave. "Yeah actually, I do. That's all you do all day is eat the bullshit we feed you."

Latios and Zapdos simultaneously face-palmed.

And to their extreme incredulity, Moltres chuckled. It grew and grew until she was full out laughing. "Harhar! Haha, oh my lord!" she squaked, tears spilling from her eyes. "Haha, I hope you like your Honchkrow crispy!" With that said, Moltres leapt up from Honchkrow and let out a stream of fire from her beak. The Pokemon yelled, the heat searing the feathers off of it. When Moltres let up, all that was left was an incredibly naked bird. Latios fell out of the air and rolled on the ground, yelping. "MY EYES!" Zapdos joined his counterpart in laughing heartily."That was a good one!" he chuckled, gliding over to the phoenix who made an overly dramatic bow. "Thank you, thank you," she grinned, laughing some more. "Ahaha...Fearow, if you please, remove this Honchkrow from our sights," Moltres smiled. The Fearow had just risen up with another chunk of human food. It nodded, placed the food on the crater edge and grabbed the hopping Honchkrow.

Latios peered around, satisfied with the lack of naked eyesores. "Moltres, why do you like tormenting these guys so much?" he asked, hovering over to her. The fire bird flared her wings and landed on the rim of the volcano. "Hey, it stole from Mt. Blaze's food storage, it needed to be punished," she replied calmly. Just as she bent her head down to roll some of the food into the crater, Latios caught sight of something unusual. "Moltres, why do you have a pair of human goggles on your head?"

Moltres let out a shrill giggle in response.

Zapdos rolled his eyes. "Come on, out with it before we _force _it out of you," he said, landing on the rim. The phoenix snorted. "Can't let the humans who foolishly wander here to try and catch me get away with it. I snapped them off of one who got a little too nosy. I had a local Alakazam come by to stun it and Teleport it somewhere away from here so it would forget it saw me." Moltres flashed what appeared to be a grin and proudly flaunted her prize. Both other Pokemon shot each other a glance. Zapdos cleared his throat. "We've come bearing a message--" he began, but was cut off. "Yes, yes, Treasures being stolen. Where haven't I heard that before?" Moltres replied non-chalantly, rolling the chunk of food down to a waiting Charmeleon who wandered off with it to the storage. Latios blinked. "How did you find out?" Moltres drew her head from the crater and flashed a knowing smile. "I'm not that _stupid,_" she replied. "But one of my messengers had overheard you two talking when he flew over Mt Thunder on his way back here from a vacation I sent him on."

The annoyed glances sent her way were shrugged off. "And of course. My Flame Tablet is safer than a newborn Skitty," she said, reading their minds before they could ask. Latios rolled his eyes. Moltres fwapped him with her flaming wing. "Arcanine!" she barked out, watching as the fiery dog came trotting up. "Yes, lady Moltres?" he responded, bowing to her. Moltres groaned at the respectful bow. "Arceus be damned, I told you Arcanine, anyone living on Mt. Blaze does not have to bow to me," she scolded the Pokemon. Arcanine blinked. "Anyways, I need you and the others I have in charge to guard the this volcano while I'm gone on official business. That means burning the living hell out of any reckless Birdies who try to steal from me. I want security around the storage upped and permission given to anyone residing on Mt. Blaze to torch any theives. Got it?" she said, eyeing the expression of confusement on Arcanine's face contort to evil amusement. "Yes ma'am!" he grinned, racing away somewhere.

The phoenix spun round to the waiting duo. "Let's set course for wherever the bloody hell Articuno is, if I'm correct with who you wanna get to next," she grinned at the dumbstruck pair. Zapdos sighed, taking flight after Moltres, whose flaming wings created a shower of embers as she rose up. Latios zoomed after the pair, grinning.

_Two down, one to go._

--Palkia Scene Change

Many Wingull swooped around the beach, lazily riding the gusty winds blowing in off the sea. All they did was squawk, eat, and poop. However, their montone routines were about to be disturbed in a gigantic way.

"**BWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"

_Thud._

All the Wingull screamed and dove for cover. The unlucky ones yelled even louder as a giant purple dragon ran after them, its claws outstretched. "Waaait, get back here, I just want to stuff you in another dimension for an milennia or so!" His voice reminded one of a playful child, only this child was really old. Really, really old. Purple scales covered his body, with thin lines of a deeper purple marking him. On his shoulders, in the middle really, rested two lustrous pearls. On the strange crest resting atop his head, two wings jutted out the back. Palkia was a strange creature to look at, but his personality made up for that.

A Wingull squawked terribly as Palkia caught it. A fierce red eye stared it down. "Boo."

"EEEK!" screamed Wingull, who temporarily lost control of its bodily functions all over Palkia's clawed hand. Palkia yelled, flinging the bird through the air, where it landed beak first in a tree. And yet again, another Aipom grinned and starting beating it with a coconut. Palkia squealed, dragging his poop covered hand through the sand and water. "EWWW!" His hand became sparkly clean again, but he continued to drag it in and out of the water, convinced it was still there. "Ew, ew, ew, oh my Arceus, ew."

"What in bloody hell are you squealing about?"

Palkia spun round and sighed. "Shut up, Dragonite." The big, jolly orange Dragon guffawed. "Another one!? When will you learn, Palkia?" she chuckled, holding her sides and laughing. Palkia growled. "But, but...Wingull are so annoying!" he moaned, shooting a death glare at them all. Dragonite 'tsk'ed. "No no, Palkia, trying to catch them doesn't work. You gotta use force, man, like this. Watch me now," she nodded, flying forwards and neared the flock. "DRACO METEOR!" The sky turned a darker shade of blue, causing the clouds to glow something fierce.

A loud whooshing sound resonated out before fiery, blue chunks of meteors began to slam into the many Wingull swarming the air. "GACK! MY SPLEEN!"

Palkia collapsed on the beach laughing. "Oh my GOD!" Dragonite grinned, hovering back to him as the many cries of, "Bill, is that you?" "I'm here honey...-cough-" "OH MY GOD BILL! YOUR BEAK IS GONE! Wait, how the hell did you talk?" "I defied the laws of nature..." rang out. Palkia held his stomach. "Aaah, you truly are a master of the Wingull smashing art," he nodded, wiping laughter tears from his eyes. Dragonite sat down beside him. "Something high and mighty coming from the deity of space," she replied coolly, relaxing her body on the warm, sandy beach. The Spatial Pokemon nodded, stretching out his long arms. Something long and fluffy landed on it. "PALKIA!" It squeaked. Terrified blue eyes met his red ones. "M-Mew?" he stuttered, bringing the fluffy cat in closer. Tears were stinging her eyes. Mew lifted off Palkia's hand and clung to his chest in a hug. Dragonite sat up and peered at Mew as Palkia gingerly patted her. "What's wrong?" he asked softly.

Mew drew back from her hug and sniffled, staring up at Palkia. "I...I did a bad thing Palkia. A really bad thing." She hung her head in shame. "I..." she couldn't finish. Instead, she fainted and fell into Palkia's hand. "Mew!?" he cried frantically. She didn't respond, but she was still with them, because her breath exhaled softly onto his hand. "D-Dragonite! Get some help, and fast!" he yelped. Dragonite nodded and immediately jumped into the air, flying off into the jungle behind the beach. Palkia looked around and saw some palm trees with broad leaves he could fashion into a make-shift bed of some sort.

He ambled over and placed Mew softly on the sand as he snapped some leaves off, tying them together expertly. In less than one minute he had fashioned a small bed of leaves that he shifted Mew onto. He bent down on his knees and stared sadly at the pink cat. As he did, her eyes fluttered open for a moment. "Are you all right?" he asked, worry thick in his voice. Her eyes widened as she looked past him. "Look...out...trouble..." she gasped, falling unconscious again. Palkia groaned, unable to do anything. He rose to his feet and bumped into something behind him. Palkia swung round. His red eyes widened.

"NOOOOOO!!!!!"

**ooc; **DUN DUN DUN!

Cliffhanger...haha oh noe what happened to Palkia?

Oh yes. Regarding those mystery point of views. If I message you asking for a Legendary to do, you can still guess on some but I won't message you again so I can be fair. 3

Dani


	7. Oh Shut Up

**Void**

_Chapter 6_

_Oh Shut Up!_

"WEAVILE FOR THE LOVE OF ARCEUS WOULD YOU PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP!?"

A loud twittering of wings signalled the annoyance of many Staravia and Starly lifting off. Emme's scream at her Weavile would scare anyone. Her Weavile huffed and dropped the bread she had. The Weavile had been chattering loudly at how she would be devouring the food. "Gah, I want some damn fud and you won't give me any," the Weavile retorted, nimbly climbing a tree and perching on a high branch, folding her arms. Emme growled back. "I'm not a piglet like you, I don't need to eat 30 times a day." Weavile hissed and spat at her and jumped out of sight.

Ratchet ambled into view, lazily dragging a clove of Pecha Berries behind her. "Hope you had to know the trouble I went through for these," the dragon growled at Emme, whose back was to her as she set up her camera on its tripod. "Oh geez, fly up, grab, fly down. Real hard work." Emme was too preoccupied with the camera to notice Ratchet's glare. The dragon sighed and lay down, bored once more. "How much fricken longer are we hanging around here?" she asked her Trainer, who shrugged. "Until that Darkrai shows up. Unless Mr. Grayman lied to me agai--" Emme face palmed.

_Ratchet carefully flew up to Mrs. Grayman, hovering just below the woman's feet. "JOYCE GET ON THE SALAMENCE!" yelled Mr. Grayman, rubbing his hands through his prematurely gray hair. The woman's hazel eyes widened at the sight of the majestic dragon. "Why!?" she yelped, clinging to the wooden telephone poll. Emme giggled stupidly and received a sharp blow to her head. Ratchet rolled her eyes, her head nudging Mrs. Grayman's foot lightly. The woman squeaked at the contact and immediately slid down the pole the hard way. Ratchet stared down, her eye twitching. "What...the...fudge?" the Salamence gaped, sighing irritably. She slowly descended, casting a light glare down at the woman, but stopping as she reminded herself she'd get cupcakes. Mm, cupcakes._

_Ratchet ambled over to Mr. Grayman and stared at him expectantly once she touched ground. The man looked down, confused. "Sorry Ratchet, there are no cupcakes," he said, frowning. Emme backed away from her Salamence. Ratchet's eye twitched. Mr. Grayman's eyes widened as her fangs locked onto his leg. "NOMNOMNOM! I WANT MY CUPCAKES!!!" she roared insanely, clinging to his leg as he flailed and fell over. The Salamence loomed over him, her eyes promising a fast death. Emme watched her Salamence lose it. "Aah, better give her what she wants, Mr. Grayman, uh...she's not one for negotiating when it comes to cupcakes," she suggested. The terrified man gulped and nodded. "Gah! J-Joyce! We need some vanilla cupcakes, pronto!" he stuttered in fear. His wife nodded and ran off, muttering things about insane dragons ruling the world._

_Two Hours Later. --_

_"You need me to WHAT!?"_

_Emme gawked at her boss. Mr. Grayman sighed, boredly watching Ratchet devour a fresh tray of icing covered cupcakes. "Yes...you have to. Everyone else is too scared to visit that place," he sighed. "Ratchet will get you there easily; why are you complaining?"_

_The girl sighed herself. "It's just...why the hell do you need a fricken picture of a Legendary who probably doesn't exist?" she challenged. Her boss smiled. "Our magazine would be the top of Sinnoh if we had Darkrai's face on the cover! We'd make thousands, maybe even millions," he stated, fantasizing about the oppurtunities. Emerald rolled her eyes. "Greedy, pudgy old fart," she hissed under her breath. In her corner, Ratchet snorted in laughter, but disguised it as choking. Mr. Grayman's eyebrows rose and Emme flushed. "Ah, fine I'll do it. I said; Really edgy art. Yeah," she smiled, embarrassed slightly._

"Ugh, what a greedy asshole," she hissed to herself, putting her hands on her hips and gazing around. Ratchet drifted off into sleep. Weavile sighed in fatigue and fell asleep soon after Ratchet. Emme plopped herself down onto a rock, relaxing. Her eyes began to flutter as she fought to stay awake. That is, until she heard a scraping noise. Jumping up, her bright eyes gazed around. A dark shadow was scratching a tree trunk nearby, its dark arm flailing around inside a small hole carved skillfully. Emme gasped silently and scuttled over to her camera. She set it up and peered at the shadow as the flash went off and captured the theif. In its hand it held the Treasure of Darkrai, the Nightmare Pendant. The shadow froze, staring directly at Emme with red eyes. It zoomed forwards, knocking the tripod to the ground and grabbing Emme. She screamed in terror as her world was encased in black.

--Latias, Giratina, Kyogre, Lugia, Uxie, Regigigas Scene Change (**dang that was long**)

_BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BANG. BA--_"GIRATINA CUT IT OUT BEFORE I CUT YOUR HEAD OFF!"

Latias was glaring at the great dragon who was currently bashing his golden head off of a wall. With each bang, he muttered: "I. am. so. dumb." The red Eon sister had flown over and started pulling on his wings, his legs, whatever she could get to. But it seemed to be doing nothing to the poor, eh, boy. Lugia rolled his eyes, gazing absentmindedly at the Renegade Pokemon. "Serves him right for forgetting it." Kyogre spat a torrent of water and forced Lugia to crack his silvery head off of a nearby wall. "Ow."

The water Guardian huffed at him. "Don't be so RUDE, Lugia. Wouldn't you rather be more focused on saving someone than your treasure?" she spat. Lugia snorted. "I wouldn't worry about the latter. Mine's always with me," he grinned back. An Ice Beam caught his head and caused him to topple over. Latias giggled. Uxie groaned. Regigigas beeped. Uxie stared at Lugia, obviously confused. "What's up with you? You're usually so much more mature," she snorted, crossing her arms. The bird chuckled, rising up and shifting his wings. "Eesh, I try and make a joke and get shot down. I just wanted to lighten the situation. You're all so ... negative!" he said, glaring at them all. Uxie fell onto the cave floor, obviously struggling with the urge to smack him. "You..ugh. I'm speechless." Lugia sighed, turning away from them all. "Well...Giratina...maybe Cresselia noticed your lack of brains moment and grabbed it. Yeah. Say that happened. Would you happen to know where she might be heading?" he asked, turning to the dragon.

Giratina paused in his head bashing, red eyes thoughtful. "Yeah...I can guess."

Lugia sighed in exasperation. "Guess? ...ugh, it'll have to do," he mumbled, annoyed. Giratina hissed at him as Lugia turned away. "My guess...NewMoon Island." Latias, who had decided to take a sip of water while chatting to Kyogre, spewed water all over said titan. "W-WHAT!?" Before anyone could say a word, she collapsed in laughter. "No way! S-She hates Darkrai!" she cried, laughing to the point of tears. Kyogre chuckled faintly. "Oh...Latias you have so much to learn about love," she mused to herself. Giratina rolled his eyes at the young sibling. "Well, where the heck else do you think she would go?" The Eon Pokemon immediately stopped laughing. "...good point." Lugia turned back to them. "Then it's settled. Latias, Kyogre, we'll depart to NewMoon Island to retrieve idiot dragon's Treasure," he rumbled, flaring his silvery wings. Giratina raised his head and hissed again. "Shut up. And why can't _I _go?" he demanded, stomping over. Lugia looked at Regigigas and back to Giratina. "None of us can teleport. Simple. Go find someone to annoy. Like Mew." Lugia lifted off, ignoring the hisses of anger coming from the Renegade Pokemon. Giratina watched Latias follow the great silver bird with bitterness, head slightly tilting as Kyogre submerged herself at the watery entrance to follow. He turned his red gaze to the yellow Regigigas. "What?"

"You have no spine," the other Pokemon replied, making Uxie and Giratina gasp respectively. "How...what...!?" they gawked. Regigigas gave a booming laugh. "OH! Hahaha, I keep forgetting. I only beep at other because it annoys them. I love doing that." Uxie groaned. "You're horrid," she spat, zooming over to pick up her Knowledge Crest. She looked at Giratina, then Regigigas. "Well? We gotta go find Mew or whatever. I think she's at...the beach?" she said, confused. "Lazy cat!"

Giratina and Regigigas chuckled heartily, stepping forwards and standing by the small sprite. Giratina's black wings twitched as he held a paw out. "Grab hold, I suppose." The two did as they were requested, and soon all three had vanished from sight.

--

Lugia laughed jovially as he dipped a wing into the rippling waters, the soft glow of the moon brilliantly illuminating his silver body. Latias followed his wake, gently soaring above the rolling waves as Kyogre glided silently below her. The Eon Pokemon breathed in the salty air, her amber eyes smiling. "Isn't it gorgeous?" she commented, dipping one of her wings towards the water, lightly skimming it. Kyogre chuckled. "I can't get over it myself. Even with what's been going on...you can still stop and marvel at the beauty of nature," she responded, gently rocking as a rough wave lapped against her blue body. Lugia slowed himself with a flare of his wings and drifted along by Latias. "Enjoy it while you can...there looks to be storm clouds ahead." He nodded towards the gloomy clouds beginning to creep into view, ruining the perfect night sky of navy blue speckled with white. Latias sighed, a sad look creeping into her eyes. Kyogre cuffed Lugia as he dipped his head for a quick drink. "Way to ruin the mood."

The silver legendary merely shrugged. Thunder crackled threateningly overhead as they raced into the storm. Luckily, NewMoon Island was just a few moments away. However, a strange noise reached them as they came closer. Latias cocked her head to the side, confused. "What is that...doesn't sound like Darkrai..." she said slowly. It was the roar of a distressed dragon. Lugia gasped as a shadow came flying out of the woods bordering the edge of the island. "It's a...Salamence?" he said, confusion evident. The Salamence had panic in its eyes as it stopped before them. "Please, you gotta help me! My T-Trainer, she was kidnapped by a shadowy creature while I was sleeping!" it gasped, tears staining its cheeks. The three legendaries nodded and helped the Salamence back to the island.

When all were settled at the shore (for Kyogre's sake), they listened to the Salamence, whose named was Ratchet. "Yes...I belong to a trainer...her name is Emerald. S-she was sent here to take pictures of Darkrai if he was around. But something happened to her when I fell asleep. I heard her scream out, and when I opened my eyes, she was gone! There was a picture on her camera, somewhere in the forest...I think she got a picture of the thing before it vanished. But I was too scared to stay back." Ratchet shuddered. Lugia frowned. "A picture of her kidnapper? Are you sure?" he questioned gently. Ratchet nodded, her head facing down. Lugia glanced at Latias and Kyogre. "Kyogre...can you keep an eye on Ratchet? Latias...will you accompany me into the forest to find this...camera?" he asked both, who nodded in response. Lugia smiled kindly at Ratchet. "We'll find her, I promise."

Lugia soared above the leafy tops, his eyes gazing down as he watched Latias swerve in and out of the trees. "Down here!" she yelled, stopping in a clearing. Seeing enough room, Lugia flared his wings and set himself down gently, causing the earth to shudder gently. Latias lowered herself to the ground, gently picking up a black, flashing object. "This must be it," she said, handling it carefully. Lugia bent his head down to peer at it. "Make it do something."

The Eon Pokemon snorted. "Yeah, ask_ me _to do it...ai." She pressed a button on it, and the back lit up. She turned the camera over in her paws, gazing at the lights. They dimmed to reveal a shocking figure. But before the focus became clearer, the camera shut off. Lugia stared, his mouth open expectantly. Latias blinked. Then she began to rapidly shake the camera. "WORK, DAMN YOU!" she hissed, throwing it. There was a thunk as it sailed into the darkness. "Ow." Latias screamed and flew behind Lugia, who glared into the dark. It was Darkrai. The Nightmare legendary rubbed his head where the camera had struck. "Gee, thanks for the warm welcome," he hissed, his blue-green eye gazing at the pair. Lugia rolled his eyes. "You're welcome."

Darkrai glared at them. He turned away and searched a tree that had a hole carved in it. A look of surprise and fear seemed to flitter across his face before vanishing like that. "Would either of you like to inform me of the whereabouts of my Nightmare Pendant?" he drawled, turning to them. Latias shivered. "No...oh...crap. It's gone?" she gasped. Darkrai stared at her, as if she was dumb. "What do you think?"

Lugia uttered a growl, a rare noise. "Don't snap at her," he rumbled, looming over the annoyed dark Pokemon. Darkrai snorted, melting away into the shadows. "Get the hell off my island. Now." His voice was full of unbridled anger. Lugia glared after him, angry with how he was taking this. "You brat. You can't just order us away because you're pissed that your Treasure is gone. Here's an idea. Next time, keep the damn thing where you can watch it," Lugia growled, taking flight and vanishing over the treetops. Latias whimpered softly. Darkrai's voice floated over the silence. "Get going. Now. Before I make you." She hissed at him before gently melting away into the forest scenery. _Lugia is right. You are a brat. _

--Palkia Scene Change

"NO PLEASE! I WASN'T FLIRTING WITH HER! OWOWOW!"

Palkia collapsed on the sand, repeatedly bashed on the head by a heavy steel paw. Dialga's red eyes burned into his own. "Lying only makes it worse," she whispered melodically, a hint of painful death slipping into her words. The steel dragon removed her heavy paw from his head and retreated a few steps. Palkia rose shakily to his feet, his steps tottering and weak. "Nmaf...Wingull...there's so many...no!" he groaned, flopping down again in a state of delirium. Dialga chuckled. He was pretty stupid...but he belonged to only her. And no little Dragon would ruin that. Her eyes held no hostility despite the anger she felt at Dragonite as said Pokemon rushed into view, a Blissey AND a Miltank in tow. "Palkia! I found help! Hey are you listening--oh."

The dragon stopped, staring at Dialga, who stared back. She gulped, continuing forwards to reach Mew. The look Dialga was giving her unnerved the Dragon, who led the two she had found towards the unconscious pink cat. Blissey and Miltank got to work, tending to Mew while Dragonite looked at Palkia and Dialga carefully. "Should I go?" she asked quietly, treading the waters. Dialga nodded, trying to hold in the anger. "I'm sure they can take it from here...thank you for bringing them," she replied, resisting the urge to leap forwards and maul. Dragonite got the hint and slowly wandered back into the forest. The Temporal Pokemon sighed in relief, a smile gracing her face. "All mine."

_**BLAM!**_

"WHAT THE HELL!? GIRATINA I'M GOING TO EFFING KILL YOU!"

Dialga dug her teeth into said dragon's leg. Giratina howled, flapping his wings. "Dialga! Give me a break! I can't control where I land!!" he whined, pulling on his leg tenderly. Dialga let his leg go, snapping at him as he jumped off of her. "You fricken klutz," she spat, rolling onto her stomach and rising up. Her red eyes glared at him as she shook herself free of the sand that managed to sneak into her scales. Regigigas rose from the sand, brushing himself, though nothing marred his smooth body. Uxie giggled, swirling around. She had been the only one to not land on something or someone.

"Nice to see you too, Dialga," Uxie smiled, unpreturbed by the angry growls and mutters emitted by the steely dragon. Dialga sighed, turning away from them all to stalk forwards to the dazed Palkia, nudging him over. "Snap out of it, you nutjob. We have visitors." Palkia gazed through half-lidded eyes. "Yeah?"

Giratina laughed and received a blow on the head from Regigigas. "Give respect to your elders, kid." He burst into laughter as Palkia snorted. "ELDER? I AM NOT OLD." Everyone laughed at him now. Palkia groaned, staring at the chuckling Dialga. "Hey, if I'm old, it means you are too. We were created at the same time, you know." Dialga's laugh caught in her throat. "Oh shut up." Everyone laughed again until the faint sound of groaning reached them. All eyes snapped to the huddled Blissey and Miltank, who were backing away from Mew with weary smiles on their faces. Miltank wandered over to the assembled legendaries, smiling sweetly. "Well, she was a little roughed up from something, but just a little rest and she'll be good as new," she said, her voice tired but happy. Palkia sighed in relief, carefully picking his way towards Mew. One light blue eye smiled at him. "Thanks," she said softly, her energy wavering as she faded into sleep. Palkia's gazed softened as he stroked the small cat lightly.

He rose up and turned to the others. "Someone attacked Mew just before she found me...we gotta figure out who, and why," he stated, eyes and tone serious. Uxie had found her way over and was gazing at Mew's paw. "What's this?" she wondered, tugging on a strip of fabric. It was brown and rough. She held it up for the rest to see. Regigigas stared at it (apparently oo) and raised a hand to speak. "I've seen that fabric before. There is no way any regular Pokemon or human could find Mew, and the clothing that comes from is a cape. Only one of us has ever worn a cape," he stated. Dialga shuddered, knowing who he spoke of. It was all on their minds, but she spoke it aloud.

"Mewtwo."

**ooc; **Feel free to kill me plz. I was caught up in RPing. xD OH YES! People, listen uppp. Before I get started on next chapter, I need y'all to guess on the P.O.V Legendary done last chapter. It was the first thing I did and no one guessed. DO IIIT. Or no chapter for you. D

**Latias; **Y-you wouldn't. o:

**Dani; **Oh, but I would.

**Giratina; **Don't listen to her! SHE'LL WRITE IT ANYWAYS! -gets beaten on the head again-

**Michael; **Oo wow Dani, real special.


	8. Murder is Another Word for Love

**Void**

**Chapter 7**

_Murder is Another Word for Love_

"S-slow down, Moltres...ACHOO!"

Moltres grimaced as the blue Pokemon clinging to her back forced out his 30th sneeze of the night. "If you knew you were going to get sick, why come?" she grinned, her cobalt eyes twinkling playfully through her goggles. The snow was thick and pounded relentlessly into the phoenix's body, but the fire surrounding her constantly kept her warm and repelled the cold. Zapdos didn't mind the cold either, but icicles had decided to hang from his nostrils, giving him the appearance of some warped, flying walrus-chicken. Latios rubbed his tired red eyes, groaning. "It's 'snot' my fault I have a job to do," he laughed, beating Moltres' yellow-orange back lightly. "You're horrible!" she squawked, chuckling herself. Zapdos growled faintly at them. "Pay attention. You're now boarding Glacier Express."

Moltres spun her fire-crowned head in confusion. "What the hell--?" **BAM!**

Her entire body slammed into an upturned glacier, melting it as she slid down groaning. Latios gripped on her body tightly, unwilling to lose the precious heat he was feeling thanks to her warm body. The phoenix picked herself up and quickly caught up to her counterpart with a few flaps of her flaming wings. "You're an asshole." Zapdos smirked at this. "I try," he sneered, eyes flicking ahead of them. Moltres whanged his head harshly with a wing as she soared overhead. Latios grinned faintly at him as he caught sight of Zapdos' annoyed face. A chilling cry rose up over the whistling winds, hypnotizing the birds and drawing them to a sharp right angle. A frozen mountain loomed ahead, a shadow perched atop the peak. Latios smiled. It was none other than Articuno.

Another cry spun out. This time, it was in pain. Moltres gasped. "She's in trouble!" her voice was fraught with worry. Zapdos had already pulled ahead. There was another shadow repeatedly darting at Articuno, who appeared immobile. As Moltres increased her speed and came closer, they saw her beautiful blue body frozen by the feet, and the rest of her body twitching faintly. The shadow froze as it was slammed with a Thunder attack, courtesy of a maddened Zapdos. "Get the fucking hell away from her!" he screeched, charging at the unknown figure. It launched a Shadow Ball, which soared over Zapdos' shoulder. His beak clamped down on the cloak that covered it and tore it off. However, the figure had vanished before being revealed, and Zapdos screeched again. "NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" he yelled into the wind, ramming the cloak onto the ground and ripping it apart. Latios drifted off of Moltres as she burned the ice off of Articuno's feet. The frosty bird shuddered, blood smearing her cheek. "T-thank you," she shivered (irony, anyone?), wrapping her wings around herself. "I was just about to come find you all when that _thing _attacked me. I did see his face."

Latios' head jerked up. "You did?"

Articuno nodded sadly. Her breath was a low shudder. "Mewtwo."

Zapdos swore. "Fuck. I knew it," he hissed angrily, launching a Thunder attack into a patch of blue sky peeking through the faintly gray clouds. His red eyes glared into Latios. "You never believed my word. And now look what happened!" Latios winced at the tone. "Look, Zapdos. You're blowing this way out of proportion," he said slowly, raising his paws. "I only didn't believe you because...because..." he was at a loss for words. Zapdos raised an eyebrow. "Speechless. You never believed me. You thought I spoke lunacy, didn't you? Admit it!" he challenged, voice a low growl. Articuno stepped forwards, placing herself between the two. "Stop it, both of you!" she whined. "Zapdos, please. None of us are calling you crazy, or a lunatic. You need to stop being such a baby!" she cried, flustered. Her soft red eyes were boring into his own. Zapdos took a step back. "A...baby?" he uttered. He looked at her, a silent curiosity mixed with surprise enhancing his gaze. Articuno nodded. "Latios only didn't believe you because you just blurted it out to him. What else could he have said?" she said serenely, glancing at the Eon Pokemon. He nodded.

"Yeah. You just said it in a way I couldn't believe what you said...I never called you crazy," he grumbled, turning away. Zapdos faltered. "I'm sorry...Mewtwo attacking Articuno...just drove me off the edge," he apologized, hanging his spiky head in shame. A sweet, tender smile graced Articuno's gray beak. She stepped closer to him and draped a wing over Zapdos. "I'm fine...you were here to save me. That's all that matters," she reassured him. He raised his head and smiled, but looked hopelessly lost. "Now that we know Mewtwo is trying to steal our Treasures, how do we tell the others?" he asked, confusion clear in his voice. Latios coughed, putting a paw to his mouth. "I could...teleport us to where I can sense there are alot of Guardians around," he said quietly. Moltres and Zapdos just gawked at the Eon Pokemon.

"AND YOU DIDN'T MENTION THAT WHY!?" they yelled at him. He flinched. "You guys are lazy. Plus flying made me tired on all three of these trips so I couldn't just do it then. If you give me an hour to rest up, we can head off," Latios replied. The three birds shrugged. Articuno straightened up, smiling. "An hour sounds fine to me," she said in a musical tone. Moltres looked at her ice counterpart and cocked her firey head. "Hey, where's /your/ Treasure? I keep forgetting," she inquired, blue gaze intently kept upon the Ice titan. Articuno chuckled and ruffled the white tuft of fur on her chest where a blue pendant hung. "My Freeze Charm is safe...no one ever looks under there," she smiled bemusedly.

The other two sighed in relief and Latios chuckled before laying his head down to sleep.

_Be safe, little one. _

--Darkrai Scene Change

"Damn it all to hell!"

A black fist recoiled from striking the tree, which creaked and groaned in protest. The darkness swallowed the curses the king of nightmares let off in his frustration and anger. He'd chased off Lugia and Latias out of irrationality. His cyan eyes narrowed in anger as he raised his fist again to strike at the already weak tree.

"DARKRAI!"

The cold, cutting voice of his forever rival ripped apart the dark air. Darkrai growled to himself and spun around, his blue eyes boring into carmine ones. "What the hell do you want?" he barked, crossing his arms. The lunar swan huffed, her wings buzzing angrily. "I come here to say 'hi' and you're throwing a hissy fit. Let me guess. PMS?" she spat sarcastically. Darkrai snorted. "Oh ha ha," he uttered back, turning away from her. Cresselia groaned, looking around at the many trees who had suffered. "No, really. What is wrong with you?" Somewhere under those cold tones was a hint of worry. The nightmare Guardian seemed to take forever to reply.

"Some thief made off with my Treasure."

And to his surprise, Cresselia did not start laughing. He turned around, shock in his one visible eye. "I'm surprised not to hear you mocking me for losing it," Darkrai rumbled. Cresselia seemed to lose herself but picked up immediately. "Just because I don't laugh on the outside doesn't mean I'm not laughing inside." She grinned at the anger flitting across his face. "I saw Lugia and Latias go by earlier. Lugia looked pretty pissed. What did you do?" she demanded, her once cold tones replaced by softer ones. Darkrai rolled his eye. "They were bugging me, so I sent them off. Mainly because Latias threw a human contraption at my head," he replied boredly, leaning against the tree he had been about to hit.

Her red eyes blinked once. "They didn't do a thing. You were just pissed because your had the Pendant stolen and let it out on them," she retorted. Darkrai just glared away from her into the heart of the forest. "So what if I did?"

Cresselia growled. "Agh! I give up. I can't even begin to wonder why I even love yo--"

Darkrai's head whipped around. "What the hell did you say?" Cresselia's eyes shied away. She angrily reminded herself to give herself a beating for saying those words. Her cheeks showed no sign of embarrassment from her statement. Darkrai came closer to her, pulling infront of her face. There was no escaping those haunting cyan eyes of his. She glared back with as much intensity as she could possibly muster. "Why should I even bother answering that?" she replied, feigning indifference. Darkrai remained silent, studying her face. It began to annoy her the longer it stretched out. It seemed he would not stop unless he got a response to his earlier question. Cresselia held her own, and decided to play his game right back. Her red eyes gazed unblinkingly into his blue ones, intent on keeping focused until he cracked.

This went on for about half and hour until a snapping of a twig broke their staring contest. Lugia had returned, a curious look upon his brow. He paused, staring at the two. "I'm not interuppting anything, I hope," he rumbled, ruffling his silver feathers. Cresselia thanked Lugia mentally, glad for the disturbance. "Nope. I'm glad you're here now. I can stop looking at his ugly mug," she hissed, grinning darkly at Darkrai who scowled. Lugia's light amber eyes blinked slowly. "Right then..." he said quietly, head turning away. Cresselia darted into his eyesight again. "What? WHAT? What did you come here for?" the swan persisted, mildly irritating the bigger Guardian. Lugia recoiled stumbling backwards. "Uh...we found a lead on whoever stole the Pendant. A Salamence came to us asking for her Trainer, who was stolen along with the Pendant."

Darkrai sighed. "And that concerns me why?" Lugia glared at him. "Uxie contacted me through telepathy and all of us Guardians are assembling together soon. We're going to discuss the thief in question and what to do with them. Heatran has been reached, but the other Guardians Celebi, Manaphy and Jirachi have yet to be found. They need us to split up and find the three. I won't risk Latias being a kidnap target, so I figured you two could help us. I could easily find Manaphy since I know you two land-lovers can't swim for shit." He chuckled. Both dream legendaries glared at him. Cresselia lowered her head and stared at a beetle creeping around. "...iguessicouldgofindcelebi," she mumbled, not pleased with spontaneously being offered up for a job she didn't want. Darkrai groaned. "Great. I get the one who is on a permanent sugar rush."

The other two merely grinned at each other at his misfortune. "Get going then," Lugia nodded, flaring his wings and lifting off once more. Cresselia shot an evil grin at Darkrai. "I feel pity for you. Oh wait. No I don't!" she cackled and vanished. Darkrai was left staring into the dark. "...there is no god. There is /no/ god..."

--Ho-Oh Scene Change

"Groudon! Would! You! Stop! That!?"

Ho-Oh yelped as she dodged another eruption of lava. Groudon roared as he chased around the little Magby. "Graaah! GIVE ME BACK THAT SPOON YOU LITTLE BUTTMUNCH!" His white claws snagged the little fireball who squealed like a Snorunt. He glared at it with a fierce yellow eye. "Where is that spoon?" he uttered in a low voice, getting irritated with the lack of co-operation. "Found it! Oh, nevermind...it's just some burnt metal," Ho-Oh piped up. Groudon glanced over and saw the charred remains of his spoon. His eye twitched. Magby gulped. "THAT WAS MY FAVOURITE SPOON YOU LITTLE MONSTER!" Groudon roared. The Magby began to sob and bit down on Groudon's hand. He yelped and dropped it, waving his hand frantically. Magby ran over to Ho-Oh, who was fondling the spoon with an evil grin on her beak.

"Hey Groudon, wasn't this the spoon Kyogre gave you for your 1000th anniversary?"

Groudon immediately stopped growling at Magby. "..."

The gold bird merely laughed and let the spoon fall. A Magmortar ambled into sight, smiling kindly as her Magby ran over and leapt into her arms. "Mama!" was the only thing it squeaked. Magmortar thanked a glowering Groudon, and turned away and wandered off. He turned around and shrugged at Ho-Oh. "No idea what you're talking about." He feigned indifference and ambled towards a cave in the magma drenched cavern.

Ho-Oh sighed, brushing her head with her multi-colored wing. "Groudon, give it a rest. Now would you tell me what I asked for earlier?" she asked, irritated with having to wait. The land lizard paused. "Yes, the Magma Orb is safe. Even if that thief came near it, it'd have its hand burned off by the lava before it could even touch it," he rumbled. His tottering steps began to fade as he edged closer to the mouth of the cave. Ho-Oh sighed again. "Guess you don't know what we're gonna do without you, then," she said wearily, turning around and flaring her wings. Groudon's steps ceased. "What are you getting at?"

She smiled. "I got a telepathic message from Uxie. The Guardians figured out who the theif is and they're making an impromptu meeting so we can plan out what to do. A few legendaries still need to be informed, but the messengers are working hard and so far, a huge majority has arrived at a beach," she replied, her voice mysteriously happy. The continent Pokemon frowned. "Even if I could go, how would I?" Groudon inquired. Ho-Oh froze. "Ah shit."

A bright flash illuminated the cave, and Latias' bright body and eyes appeared. She smiled and waved energetically. "Hiya guys!" she chirped, giggling at the astounded looks on their faces. "Uh...Latias, what are you doing here?" Ho-Oh asked her, confused as heck. The Eon Pokemon nearly blinded them with her radiant smile. "I'm here to give you two a ride to the meeting!" she replied. Groudon blinked slowly. "Give us a ride? Latias, I'm not sure you could hold me," he said sadly. Ho-Oh snorted. "All 2000 lbs. of fat would crush you." She guffawed loudly and fell over laughing at the annoyed Groudon shot her. "Laugh it up, rainbow dweeb."

He looked expectantly at the happy Lati twin. "So how are you going to give us a lift, _metaphorically speaking_?" he grumbled, glaring at the laughing Ho-Oh. Latias winked at him. "Teleportation," she replied simply. Groudon rolled his eyes, smiling. He turned around and grabbed his Magma Orb from its lava-filled pool and clutched it tightly. Ho-Oh rose to her feet and ambled over, the clicking of her talons filling the cavern. She dipped her beak to touch Latias' outstretched paw. "Ready?" Latias asked Groudon, who reached out with his free paw and touched one giant claw to Latias'. He nodded. The Eon Pokemon smiled, closing her eyes. "Next stop, the beach!" Groudon held in the urge to upchuck as he felt his body lift off and start spinning.

"Screw this. Next time, I'm swimming."

**ooc; **Again, sorry for the wait. Feel free to kill me. / And yes, no special p.o.v, because...I FELT LIKE IT. ANYWAYS. I hope you all enjoyed your Easter and this chapter.

Michael; I enjoyed both. Mm, chocolate.

Latias; -steals Michael's chocolate and eats it-

Michael; ;;

Me; STOP WHINING MICHAEL I DIDN'T EVEN GET ANY CHOCOLATE.

Michael; Oo what are you talking about? You have a whole, untouched white chocolate bunny!

Me; ...shh do you really want Darkrai to hear?

Darkrai; CHOCOLATE!? WHERE GIVE ME THE CHOCOLATE NAOW! -roars-

Latias, Michael and I; oO meep.


	9. Epic Failure

**Void**

**Chapter 8**

_Epic Failure_

A groan was uttered as the half-conscious girl lifted her head, hazy green eyes staring into light purple ones. She bit back a scream. Mewtwo's fuzzy head swam into view as her eyes corrected themselves. "Good, you're awake," he drawled, adjusting the cloak around his neck. The Genetic Pokemon turned away and walked over to a bright screen. Emme gazed at it, a computer shifting into view. The monitor was huge. Displayed on said monitor was four separate screens, each displaying a cage. Emme gasped as her Weavile came into view on one of them, rapidly slashing in futility at the steel bars. "Let her go!" she whined at Mewtwo, who cast an uncaring cold look over his shoulder. "No. Why should I, human?" he replied coldly. Emme glared, grinding her teeth. "Because I'm going to kick your ass." Mewtwo chuckled. "I have to inform you, I don't have an ass. So there is nothing to kick," the cat-like Pokemon spat. A tremendous roar shook the ground. Mewtwo glanced up at the screen. He jabbed a button down on the giant keyboard and started yelling into a speaker.

"Shut him up!"

Emme looked up, seeing the screen beside the one displaying her captured Weavile start shaking. It was actually the Pokemon inside the cage that was causing the screen to flicker. Mewtwo growled, muttering under his breath. A few Pokemon rushed into view on the monitor. A Dragonite reached into the cage with a Dragon Claw. The Trainer watched, captivated by the events. The shaking died off with one last roar. Mewtwo sighed, jabbing a button again. "Did he ruin it?" he asked. The Dragonite looked up into the camera and raised its wrist to its mouth. "Negative, sir. It's intact," it replied. Mewtwo smiled maliciously. "Good. I want everything to be perfect when I unleash this new creation on those poor, unsuspecting morons."

The Genetic Pokemon turned back to Emme. "I have some business to take care of. I will inform my guards to come watch you. Don't try anything to escape or I will make sure you pay dearly," he drawled, whipping her with his cloak as he strolled out a door to her left. Emme struggled, pulling at her wrists. Cold metal burned into her sensitive skin. She looked up and saw that (obviously) she was chained by her wrists and ankles to a wall. "What a clichè way to treat a prisoner," she spat. The girl began to thrash around, stopping as she heard something in her pocket clink against the wall. "What?" Her bag, (green of course. how vain), was across the room with her two remaining Pokemon in it. Apparently, she had a Pokeball in her pocket. Emme grinned, throwing her hip up and watching the red ball fly up and down. It landed on the button and sprang open.

From the red beam formed a small bird. "Chic!" Emme smiled at her Torchic. "Tor-Tor! I need you to get my bag from the wall. Get Swampy's ball out so she can break these bars. Not that I don't doubt your power, but not even your Flamethrower could melt these on its own," she added hastily, watching the small Torchic pout. Tor-Tor nodded, scrambling over rapidly to the bag. The bird hopped onto the monitor, carefully watching its steps. It made a nimble leap into the bag and vanished amongst its green folds. The voices of the guards began to materialize nearby. "Hurry Tor-Tor!" she whined. The Torchic was fumbling around the bag until it saw what it wanted. The door slid open and an Aggron and Flygon stepped into view. Flygon cast a glare at Emme, who stuck out her tongue at them. Aggron ambled over to the keyboard, looking down at it before sitting himself on a cushy leather chair. "Aaah, this is the life, innit Flygon?" he chuckled. The Mystic Pokemon looked at his partner through red tinted lenses. "How so?" he replied, twirling the spear he clutched in his claws.

Aggron flashed him a crooked smile. "We get to do pretty much nothing for the rest of the night instead of watching over that monster on night-shift again." He gave a hearty laugh. Just then, a loud squeak trembled out from the bag. Flygon pointed the spear at the bag, walking forwards and poking it harshly. The bag rumbled in response. Flygon backed away, confused. "What the hell? I'm going to get that freeze ray, take care of that thing," he hissed at Aggron. The bigger Pokemon grumbled, getting up. He turned to watch Flygon leave. "Ugh. Lazy twit." Aggron turned his head around and yelped as a blue fist slammed into his head, knocking him out. Emme broke out in uproaring laughter.

Just then, Flygon rushed back into view, holding a silver raygun in his claws. "Freeze!" he hissed. Another fist curled out and struck the unsuspecting dragon right in the middle of his head. "Blue-bellied mud sucker..." he groaned as he passed out. Swampy pulled her fist back, grinning broadly at her work. She sat down on Flygon's head, looking at the bars holding Emme. The girl groaned. "What? I'm art." The Swampert grinned, putting a hand under her chin and posing the ever famous thoughtful look. Tor-Tor fell onto the floor, rushing over and pecking Swampy on the hip. Swampy looked down. "Fine! Come on then." The Swampert raised a fist and slammed it onto the left-side bars, causing them to break off. Tor-Tor burned the other two, watching as Swampy cleaved them in half cleanly. Emme fell to her knees, grinning despite the grim situation. She hurried over to the keyboard and started jamming random keys. Swampy ambled over, staring at her Trainer with an eyebrow raised. "Real smart. Just press every key you want. Oh, oh, why don't you press the big red one? That's always the right one," she mumbled sarcastically. Emme smiled. "Okay!" Her palm slammed onto the big red button. Immediately, the cages displayed on the monitors opened. Swampy fell over anime-style. "UGH!"

Emme pressed another button, bending over the speaker. "Weavile?" she asked tentatively. No response. "Agh. Which button activates the speaker?" she groaned, slumping over the keys. Tor-Tor hopped up and sat on one. Immediately, a red light by the speaker lit up, indicating it was in use. Swampy stared at the Torchic. "How did you know?" The Torchic smiled and shrugged. Emme grinned and repeated her question. "Weavile? Can ya hear me? Speak to me you utterly bottomless pit of doom!" she grinned. Her Weavile emerged from the cage and shook a fist at the camera. "SHUT UP!" Emme grinned. "Yup, she can hear me."

"Okay Weavile, can you tell us where you are? It's kinda hard to see when all I see is a cage and your fat ass." The Weavile hissed again and explained the room. Emme nodded, grabbing her bag and Pokeballs and racing out, Tor-Tor and Swampy in tow. They hurried down to the basement, where upon catching sight of Weavile, Emme pounced and hugged her Pokemon. "Yay! I'm so happy you're not hurt," she smiled. Despite her annoyance, Weavile smiled herself. "Me too. But I think these Guardian thingies are in danger. I overheard Mewtwo talking about taking them out with that monster of his," the Weavile commented. Emme's jaw dropped. "Wait. Monster? Oh come out with it already! What was this monster?" she cried, close to shaking her Weavile. The Pokemon frowned, fearful.

"I...I think it was Rayquaza."

Just then, a low growl came at them from the other side of the room. "Now that you freed your darling Pokemon, how about giving me a hand?" asked a deep, handsome voice. Emme stood up and cautiously stepped over to an untouched, unseen cage hidden by the shadows. Her mouth formed a soft 'oh'. Entei, in all his regal-ness, emerged into sight. "Entei? What...how did you get here?" she queried the Volcano Pokemon. He frowned. His pale violet eyes seemed to flicker sadly. "I was waiting for word from my comrades when I was ambushed by Mewtwo. Lucky for me, Rayquaza came to my aid and blasted Mewtwo with a Hyper Beam. But it weakened him and Mewtwo was already recovering. I stepped in and tried to fight him but he was too strong. Next thing I knew, we were both here, in these demeaning cages," he growled. Entei shook his head.

"Then Mewtwo came in, stopped at Rayquaza's cage and did something to him. He wasn't acting like himself. He was acting feral. Couldn't speak a word, only growled and roared. They had to fit an electronic necklace around him to shut him up." Emme hung on to every word. "What are they doing with him?" she asked softly, fearing the Pokemon's answer. Entei shuddered. "He's planning on using Rayquaza to take out the other Guardians who are 'defying' him. I was spared, for reasons unknown." Swampy stood up and motioned to Tor-Tor, who used her Flamethrower on the bars. The Swampert cleaved them with two strokes, making enough room for Entei to smash his way out.

He dusted himself with a shake and smiled at the Trainer. "Thank you. How can I repay you after listening to me and then freeing me?" he asked. The Trainer paused, smiling. "Let me help you fight against Mewtwo. I have a feeling I could be of some use," she replied. Entei blinked once, curious but passed it off with a roll of his brown shoulders. "Hop on then, miss," he rumbled, lowering himself down. Emme smiled and re-called her Pokemon, swinging her back around her back and clambering awkwardly onto the Volcano Pokemon. His fur was exquistely soft. She smiled and held on tight as Entei charged forwards and headed towards the end of the room, bursting through the wall into the lands beyond it.

--SO MANY GUARDIANS!!1 Scene Change

Lugia rapped his wings on a felled log, clearing his throat. "Everyone, would you please shut up?" he rumbled, voice on the edge of anger. Everyone glanced up at him. "I'm going to take a roll call. Yes, whatever. I don't care what you think about this old school stuff." He glared out into the crowd, daring them to challenge his sudden authority. "All right then. Articuno?"

"Yup." "Azelf?" "YO!" "Celebi?" "Here." "Cresselia?" "NGGH DIE DIE DIE!" "Uh...Darkrai?" "GRAH DIE DIE DIE!" "SHUT UP YOU LOVEBIRDS!" "KILL JIRACHI!" "No, he's not next on the attendance...Deoxys?" "Pfft, whatever." "...Dialga?" "-stomp- Oh, here!" "Entei?" "Uh no...he's not here." "AGH. Giratina?" "Whoo-hoo..." "Groudon?" "I AM NOT FAT!" "I never said you were...Heatran?" "I'm so ugly..." "Yes you are." "AAAAH! -sobs in corner-" "Right moving on...Ho-Oh?" "Hey sexy!" "Uh...uh...JIRACHI!?" "...help...me..." "Later. Kyogre?" "BACK HERE!" "Whoo. Latias and Latios?" "Both right here!" "Coolies. Manaphy?" "ON KYOGRE! HEY WAIT, DON'T SQUISH ME! AAAGH!" "Heheh...Mew?" "Sittin' pretty." "Mesprit?" "...uh I don't think he's here..." "WHO DARES RUIN THE PERFECT ATTENDANCE RECORD?" "Mewtwo and Mesprit, sir." "That was rhetorical, moron." "that hurt..." " Pfft. Moltes?" "Yo." "Palkia?" "...ow...here..." "Raikou?" "YAY!" "Rayquaza?" "Sorry sir, no sign of him either... "Regigigas, Regice, Regirock, Registeel?" "Beep." "Beep." "Beep." "STOP BEEPING THEY KNOW WE TALK!" "Gigas, shush! Shaymin?" "meep..." "Suicune?" "Hey there." "Uxie..?" "Right beside you, Mr. Dim." "...Zapdos?" "Sup."

Lugia sighed, brushing his head with his wing. "That's everyone, save a few. Okay, so we all know who we're talking about, right?" he spoke, booming voice carrying over each head. Jirachi spun around in his tangled ribbons. "Mewtwo, right?" asked the normally hyper Pokemon. Lugia nodded gravely. "He's getting more violent with his attacks. As we've seen with Articuno and Darkrai." Uxie turned to the silver titan. "Darkrai hasn't got a scratch on him," she commented, confused as some of the others were. Lugia shook his head. "When Darkrai's Treasure was stolen, Mewtwo kidnapped a girl and one of her Pokemon. But I think that's because it happened before we all knew for sure he was the thief. My guess is her camera caught him and he took her to stop her from squawking. Latias and I almost saw it but the camera had been ruined." He shook his head. "I just hope she's alright. Caught up in our fight.." "What fight?"

Everyone looked towards a clearing in the trees. Entei emerged, smiling faintly. A girl no older than 15 sat upon his back, smiling cheerily. "What were you saying about my camera?" the girl asked, sliding off of Entei, who joined his comrades. Lugia looked baffled. "You can understand us?" he rumbled, bending his silvery head down to see eye to eye. The girl nodded, staring back with intense green eyes. "Yeah, I can understand every word. My name is Emme," she smiled cheerily, bowing her head to all the Guardians. Just then, a happy roar echoed out. "EMERALD!!" screeched Ratchet, who tackled her Trainer happily. Emme laughed, and some of the Guardians smiled and joined in at the happy reunion. Until a horrible feeling overcame one of the many.

Latias drifted away from her brother's side, pulled by an ominous feeling. She came a stop, gazing up into gloomy gray clouds that were rolling in. Her eyes seemed to flicker with a strange fear. A bellowing roar ripped apart the happy laughter, silencing everyone. They turned to gaze where Latias was gazing. A slim shadow was descending from the clouds, a figure upon its back. Latias gasped as Rayquaza came closer, a fierce look in his yellow eyes. He seemed different. A black necklace, beeping faintly, adorned his neck. Mewtwo smiled maliciously as the pair stopped. "Hello, _Guardians_. It seems you wish to plot against me. I don't think I can allow you all to interfere any longer. To make my point clear, I'm going to kill one of you. Rayquaza," Mewtwo snapped. "Pick a target and annihilate it with Hyper Beam." Everyone began to panic.

The mind-controlled dragon roared, his jaws opening to form the attack. Latias felt her fear reach the max as Rayquaza's slitted eyes seemed to drop her way. "Prepare for the end, Latias!" screeched Mewtwo. Everyone seemed paralyzed. Latias screamed out as Rayquaza unleashed his Hyper Beam. Then it happened in slow motion. A gray body, topped with pink, came from nowhere and shielded Latias from the blow. It slammed into the Eon Pokemon, knocking her breath out as they landed in the sand. Latias coughed, brushing away the dust kicked up to look for her saviour. Her breath came in ragged gasps as she found them. Tears instantly sprang to her eyes and she cried loudly. Mesprit, in a final act of desparation, had selflessly thrown himself in the path of the attack and sacrificed himself for Latias. She crawled over to him and threw her head onto his chest, tears flooding over and spilling onto him. The dust finally cleared and Latios zoomed over, worried as hell.

"Latias...?" he asked timidly. His eyes went wide with shock as he saw Mesprit. The choked back sob was barely contained as he floated backwards to let everyone else see. There were tears and cries as the fallen Being of Emotion began to fade away. His body turned into flickers of light, softly zooming around Giratina, who (despite the utterly sad conditions) could only force a sad frown, tears held back. "He wants to say something..." the dragon of death uttered in a strained voice. Latias zoomed over to him, her tear stained face impossible to resist. "Please...let him speak," she whimpered sadly. Mesprit's see through spirit outlined itself before Latias. His ghostly hands clutched one of hers as she gazed through his translucent eyes.

"Why?" her voice seemed to be on the edge of breaking. "Because I love you, Latias. I always have and always will, even if we cannot see each other physically." He shook her hand and embraced her in a tight, etheral hug. "Be strong, Latias. For me, for everyone." Mesprit let go and turned his sights to the others. "I'm sorry I have to leave so soon...I didn't want this to happen. But there was no way I was letting someone I love die. But before I leave for good, I want you all to take down Mewtwo with everything you've got. You hear that, Mewtwo!?" he challenged the baffled Legendary. "You will never accomplish your plan, not as long as the Guardians stand united!" Mesprit curled his hands into fists. He gazed over at Latias, then the others. "I wish I could stay to cheer you all on, but I must go. Good luck everyone, I know you'll win." He smiled and faded away.

The Eon sister clenched her hands into fists as well. "What are we waiting for, everyone? We have someone to defeat." Her amber gaze turned harsh and determined as she glared at Mewtwo and Rayquaza.

"You are going to regret this day for the rest of your pathetic life, Mewtwo."


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

Oh my lordie.

I feel so bad for not updating in two weeks! Busy I have been.

Twilight book, now Neopets (sad, isn't it?) and other troubles.

I'll try for the coming week, not weekened. (

I sorry.


	11. I Write Sins and Tragedies O

**Void**

**Chapter 9**

_I Write Sins And Tragedies O_

_(shh i so didn't steal that)_

"Ugggh don't you guys have REAL food?"

Emme poked at a random coconut, groaning at it. Ratchet was busy nomming on a branch of spicy Figy Berries, flames occasionally drifting out of her nostrils. Her stomach whined and growled in protest, and she winced as several curious glances drifted her way. Palkia grinned and ambled over, fidgeting with something in his claws as he stopped by Emme's side. A silver-purple paw extended down, holding out a hidden cache of chocolate bars. Dialga immediately started choking on whatever the hell she was eating and received several hard thumps on the back, courtesy of Groudon. Her red eyes burned accusingly into her counterpart. "Where the bloody hell did you get those!?" she screeched in a rage. Palkia carefully shredded the wrapper off of one and smirked proudly. "I stole them."

Someone choked. "S-stole?" Uxie came closer to Palkia, her mood shifting from morose to pissed. "YOU MORON!" Palkia rolled his eyes at the sprite. "I opened a portal, reached in, and came out with a crate of them. No one will miss a few chocolate bars...uh...a few MILLION," he stuttered, playing with the goods in his hand. Everyone remained silent, except for Emme, who was slowly stuffing her face with a small pile that Palkia had given to her. Just then, a loud roar that didn't sound draconic ripped through the air. Jirachi screamed, zooming all over the place in a yellow ball. "RUNAWAY! HIDETHECHOCOLATE! _HE'S COMING!!_" he screamed, panicking. Everyone yelled in unison and started running this way and that way. "OH SHIT!" Cresselia zoomed over to Emme and snatched a bar from her despite the girl's protest. "HERE BOY, OVER HERE, COME GET THE CHOCOLATE!" she screamed, waving the bar high in the air. A black blur charged over, hands outstretched and eye wild. "GIMME!!" Cresselia floated backwards a few more paces and made cooing sounds, a devilish grin appearing on her soft face. Emme nibbled carefully on one of the unwrapped chocolates, watching the pair back further towards the volcano nearby. _She must be enjoying this..._

Ratchet snickered and curled up to snooze. Emme yawned, sitting up and shifting through her bag. She pulled out a pillow and a blanket. Ratchet peeked over with a raised brow. "What? Girl has t' come prepared, y'know," she replied coolly. Tor-Tor blinked rapidly at the cautious legendaries coming back as she was released from her ball. The young Pokemon stared at her Trainer as she was scooped up and cuddled. "GOD YOU ARE SO WARM!" Emme grinned. Tor-Tor squawked in response, glowing a faint orange. Mew gently drifted over, plopping herself nervously on the sand by Emme. The Trainer smiled and motioned for the shy Pokemon to come closer. Mew grinned and nearly choked Emme and Tor-Tor in a hug. "Thanks!" she said cheerily. Emme smiled and allowed the cute pink cat to curl up beside Tor-Tor under the blanket, gazing out at the sea as the sun sank on the long day they'd all had.

Many eyes began to flutter shut silently, all exhausted and weary. Most of them snapped back open in annoyance as rumbling snores drifted up from several giant Guardians.

A stream of faint moonlight, peeking out tentatively from beyond its cloudy shelter, struck a pale gray body, covered by a swirling cloak of ebony. It moved silently over the cool sands, stopping at the lapping shore where Kyogre and Manaphy slept soundly. Thoughtful purple eyes seemed to sparkle maliciously as the cloaked figure dove into the mind of the sea titan. His brow furrowed as he dug into her complex brain, picking out a small hint of rivalry against her ground counterpart. Mewtwo smiled darkly as he began to feed the unconscious mind of the titan tainted thoughts, playing upon the root rivalry and causing it to grow bigger. After a few moments, the psychic cat motioned to a waiting worker, an Alakazam, who nodded once and placed a paw with a spoon on the slumbering Kyogre, teleporting her away from her friends.

He continued amongst the other slumbering Pokemon, pausing at Lugia, who was nestled close to Ho-Oh's magnificent red body. Mewtwo gazed between the two, settling his mind on the silver giant. Mewtwo let his body relax, eyes flickering shut as he put forth the concentration needed to break past the mental barriers Lugia had protected his mind with for so long. They were easily brushed away with a simple flick of his telekinetic powers. What lay inside Lugia's thoughts was easy enough to find. To put it simply, Lugia was jealous of Ho-Oh's looks. She had pretty colors, eyes, and rainbow poots. Er, scratch that last one. Rainbow wings!! The Genetic Pokemon smirked, idly feeding Lugia malicious thoughts and taking control of his suddenly weakened mental state. Once again, he nodded into the shadows, a dark smile tugging at his lips as Alakazam returned into view and vanished away. Mewtwo whirled away from the now alone Ho-Oh, approaching the dog trio. Why act like a cliche villain and take control of the trio serving under Lugia, when you could wound the other sleeping bird by stealing her love and now her servants?

The three of them were sent away after he swept their minds clean, and he proceeded to walk amongst the rest. Once again, he stopped at a pair. Snores rumbled from deep within the silver dragon's chest, shaking the ground with each exhale. Mewtwo groaned, staring at the moronic Spatial Pokemon and then quickly observing his feminine counterpart, the Temporal goddess. An annoyed smirk drew up the corners of Mewtwo's mouth as he faced Palkia and began to take control.

--

Red eyes weakly blinked awake, fighting off the last remains of fatigue as morning broke through. A huge yawn erupted from her jaws. Several smaller Legendaries yelped as a horrifying sound of groaning and creaking metal scraped against scales on the Temporal Guardian. Azelf was rolling on the floor despite himself. "AAAGH MAKE IT STOP! I'M SORRY MOMMY, I WON'T STEAL UXIE'S STUFF ANYMORE!" he wailed, paws on his head. Uxie shot him a glare (apparently).

Emme rubbed her eyes, watching the assembled Pokemon slowly wake up more. It wasn't until she glanced at the sea that she knew something was wrong. Groudon slept alone on the sands, near the spot where Manaphy giggled as the lull of the waves carried him gently onto land. Kyogre wouldn't wander off, it wasn't like her.

Lugia seemed to be astray, too. Ho-Oh look distraught and pained, as the three Pokemon under her power were missing along with her love. The biggest difference was the lack of screaming from two pairs of Pokemon. Dialga frowned, eyes narrowing on the grooves in the sand where Palkia had lain down the previous night. Her silver claws gently raked the cold sands, almost as if this simple gesture could bring him back. Silver lips trembled softly as she silently mourned his disappearance. Down by her leg, Darkrai was glancing around. Cresselia had been tailing him since his chocolate escapade, and when he had settled down to rest somewhere by Giratina, she had followed, choosing to hide by Dialga's flank. She wouldn't have gone off anywhere, not without at least telling someone. Everyone's stares seemed to focus on Uxie all of a sudden. She shrugged sadly. "I can't tell you anything when I have nothing to say," she remarked.

Giratina sighed, dragging himself to where Lugia had stood the day before, calling out the chaotically answered attendance. His morose red eyes flitted around from face to face before he boomed out an order to move together. Mew sadly lifted herself from Emme's warm embrace and plopped herself on Ho-Oh's shoulder, rubbing her paw down the phoenix's neck gently. Emme quietly packed away her stuff and put a dozing Tor-Tor back in her Ball before ambling over with a confused Ratchet at her heels. Giratina gazed over her direction, seeing something. "Latios? What is it?" he asked. The blue Eon Pokemon rubbed tears from his eyes. "Latias is...gone...too..." he choked out in response. Latios was hovering off to the side of Ratchet, who patted him awkwardly with her paw. Emme frowned and gazed at Giratina. Everyone focused on him.

"It seems we have a big problem on our paws," Giratina started off coolly. Articuno stepped forwards from her 'siblings'. "I saw something last night that may help," she uttered softly. The dragon of death paused, tilting his head. "Go on then." The Ice Titan sighed, drawing in a breath to start. "I awoke last night to something brushing by my wingtip. I opened my eyes to see an Alakazam go by, or so I thought. I watched it, and it walked over to Palkia and ... teleported off somewhere. I believed that to be a dream and dismissed it as nothing more...but it was no dream, was it?" she whispered, her last question rhetorical. Emme shot a sly glance towards Dialga, whose lips were quivering with emotion, but refused to let them out. Giratina shook his head in disbelief. "I don't have any doubts Mewtwo got them all. He's probably trying to turn them into feral, primitive beasts like Rayquaza," he growled. More curious glances. "Didn't you see that collar? Didn't any of you see how wild, how ferocious, how _feral _Rayquaza seemed to act? He wouldn't have let Mewtwo near him! That collar drove him to attack us. Mewtwo probably wanted to test it..." he trailed off. "...and now wants to actually use it effectively against us," finished Mew. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with rage. "I can sense we're going to war soon. He wants to finish us off so he can summon Arceus."

Dialga scoffed; Celebi gasped; Shaymin cried out. Many similar reactions echoed around. Emme stalked forwards, standing by Giratina's foot so eyes would flicker to her. "Mew's right. Why didn't Mewtwo choose you to kidnap? You have protected minds ... most of you." "HEY!" "SHUT UP AZELF, SHE'S ONTO SOMETHING!" -whack- " ...er, thanks. He obviously saw something different about you. He thinks stealing ones you care about the most will weaken you enough that those loved ones can come and sweep you from existence. If he succeeds, he can call down the most powerful being in existence, Arceus. And proceed to destroy the world and reshape it into his own domain. There's just no other reason he'd want you all finished off other than to force the Creator to destroy his own creations. Revenge. It's all just for silly old revenge." She shook her head.

Giratina smiled at the human before him. "You are right indeed. But we can stop him."

Ho-Oh stared bleakly. "How?" Giratina's smile grew even more pronounced. "We make Plan X come into effect. Starting now."

Several Guardians smiled and moved forwards.

--

A low whimper of pain escaped my lips, which was met by a sharp, electrical jolt from the whip slashing away at my exposed white fur. The cold metal ground was supremely uncomfortable, but with my weakened state, I couldn't do much to fix that. An angry looking Raichu stood guard beside my cage, his tail the bane of my existence at this moment. Every sound I tried to make was met with that tail, charged with electricity. I blinked once as a door opened at the end of the hallway. Someone beside me stirred, weakly growling at the approaching Mewtwo. His purple glare focused on me briefly, before darting to my neighbor. I shifted my head slightly, and sighed softly as Suicune shivered to her feet, swaying with what little energy she had.

Her head pressed against the bars, teeth bared in anger, as our captor stopped infront with a ringlet composed of complicated tech things. It was too small for her neck, I concluded. But it was a perfect fit for her ankle ...

"Get away! Graaaaaaaaaaaah!"

A bolt of lightning slammed into Mewtwo, but before the cat could cry out, the electricity was suckled up by Raichu, who growled and jammed a button on a platform nearby. A loud sizzle met my ears, which caused me to wince. Raikou yelped, backing away from the bars on his cage. His eyes were pleading, wishing to be in Suicune's place. Mewtwo nodded to Raichu, who flicked a small charge towards Suicune. She froze, paralyzed by the Thunder Wave. Mewtwo reached his scrawny arm into the cage, roughly yanking the front left leg of the immobilized Legendary. The ringlet separated itself, and was wound around the held leg before being snapped back into place. Lights began to flicker on it. I shivered at the sight of it. It was a pity I was tied to the floor; I could have easily broken down these bars and saved her. My wings flitted uselessly against my binds. A paw hung out of the cage, as if I was trying to grab something. Mewtwo wandered towards me again, holding a smaller ringlet than Suicune's. It could easily fit in place on my arm, and be hidden if I drew it in. But that wasn't going to happen. I began to retract my exposed arm, but soon enough, I was frozen.

My joints, muscles ... everything seemed to freeze but my brain, heart, and eyes. His cold hands locked down on my arm, ringlet poised ominously over it. My heart thumped furiously in my chest, panic setting in. Mewtwo chuckled darkly as the cool metal wound around my arm.

The last thing I remember was Raikou's terrified face staring into mine and the final, booming click of the ringlet clasping into place.

--

Ratchet whined and clawed at the leg of her trainer. "TELL ME WHAT THEY'RE PLANNING!" she moaned.

Emme sighed. "We've all been given our jobs, Ratchet. We don't need to know what they're doing." Her Salamence growled loudly, spewing fire in anger. "But. I don't wanna stay back here! IT'S SO BORING!" the dragon snarled. Azelf lay himself on Ratchet's head. "I know y' wanna go too. But our job is pretty important too," he reminded the angry Dragon. Ratchet's nostrils flared and she huffed. Uxie sat on Emme's lap, content with the coming events. She smiled and turned her yellow, tightly sealed eyes towards the sky. "Good luck, you two."

A bright blue blur shot through the clouds, gaze directed down at the sloping hills and valleys below it. Latios was in charge of recon, but he also had special orders telling him not to do anything just yet. He charged through the clouds, red eyes unfailingly searching the land far far beneath him. All of a sudden, in a flash of blinding light, there was something there. The sun's rays had reflected back to the Eon Pokemon, alerting him to the presence of a building. A guttural, loud roar bellowed up to his sensitive ears. He faltered in his flight, flaring his folded wings out and stopping sharply. He twisted and angled downwards, keeping out of range and prying eyes. _Deoxys? I found the place. _He felt the presence of the other Pokemon in his mind. The DNA Pokemon merely nodded to himself and shifted forms. The triangular shaped head became elongated. The two horns on the side of his face shifted and sharpened, pointing straight up on both sides of his face. The two arms slimmed out into singular, blue and orange tentacles. His slightly thick body slimmed down and became gray. Deoxys' legs also thinned out, attaching to his body via two tear-droped shaped plates.

Speed was always a plus, wasn't it?

Faster than even Latios could hope to achieve, he shot off, a simple orange and gray blur to the naked eye. The ground melted away as he swept over the lands, determined on only one thing. To find the building where his comrades remained. Soon enough (barely a minute ;;), he arrived at the lip of a small valley overlooking the seaside building. Its blinding silver glare caused Deoxys to throw up a single tentacle to focus, but in seconds, he'd already darted closer. There were only a few sentries posted outside, the majority of them positioned at a pair of doors on the side and around the back. Deoxys completed the scouting and returned to a hiding spot nearby. He connected mentally with Latios. _Place looks pretty clear of outdoor sentries, save a few doors they've been posted at. I can't get you an inside scoop. We'll just have to see what happens now. _

Latios sighed and responded a thank you to their scout before wheeling around and speeding back to where the Guardians waited patiently.

Giratina smiled and ambled forwards to hear his fellow Dragon's news. "The outside is pretty unguarded, besides a few doors. They're more focused on them, so we just need to get them distracted. It's right by the sea," he remarked. Giratina's gaze shifted to Manaphy. The small prince sighed. "Yeah yeah, I get it. I'll lure the ones I can." Jirachi jumped forwards and swirled around his friend. "I'm gonna help you too. I know you and your H2O addiction," the Wish Pokemon teased. Manaphy whacked him with his antenna before letting the other Pokemon lift him off the ground and angle towards the sea. They vanished from sight before long. Giratina turned to Latios. "Inform Deoxys we'll wait for word of the guard's distraction before sending in Moltres and Zapdos, but the rest of us will still move in and ready ourselves for battle just nearby," he rumbled, smiling despite the current situation. Latios nodded and repeated the words for the other Psychic type. Ho-Oh yawned once before motioning with her wing at the three other Birds. They nodded and all took flight. The rainbow colored phoenix had been placed in charge of the aerial squad of their little misfit army. Moltres and Zapdos would dive bomb and take out the distracted guards while Ho-Oh and Articuno would hang back and wait for further instruction, as well as keep an eye out for reinforcements.

The Renegade Pokemon flared a grin. "We're going to get our friends back. And this time, we're doing it with a bang."

A loud scream pierced the silence following his words. Everyone turned and looked around.

There was a shadow hovering by the rocks concealing their Medical support, waiting to move and help injured Guardians. It turned its red eyes to the shocked Legendaries, grinning quite evilly. Uxie and Azelf were collapsed on the sand, with Emme and Ratchet knocked out right beside them. The shadow moved forwards, reaching for the sprites. Giratina let out the most terrifying bellow, leaping forwards to catch their intruder. Without hesitation, he swung his golden clawed paw at the shadow, catching it off-guard.

It flew backwards and landed in the surf. The ghostly dragon snarled menacingly, advancing forwards until the waves lapped hungrily at his six feet. The surf carried a small red body forwards, red eyes disconcerting the large warrior. He froze. The shadow was none other than Latias, who was glaring at her attacker. A black bracelet beeped once and twinkled with lights. Giratina stepped back once, unable to hurt the red Eon Pokemon. She grinned darkly and charged forwards, an orange glow surrounded her small body. Outrage slammed into Giratina with a massive impact, throwing him several feet into the sand with an anguished wail.

Latios cried out from where he hovered. "Latias, no, don't do this!" he yelled, flying forwards and stopping by where Giratina had fallen, eyes pleading and full of tears. The suddenly uncaring Latias glared at her brother. Why was he so familiar? No, he was an enemy! An icy beam formed at her mouth and was fired at her enemy, striking him in the shoulder. Latios cried, collapsing onto Giratina's legs. The Eon Pokemon smiled darkly and stared at the other frozen Guardians. "A kind warning from Mewtwo," she drawled, backing away from her victims. "Don't you dare try anything else, or you'll all get something much worse. He is being rather lenient now. You can surrender, and we won't kill you. Rather, you'll be spared the agony of a painful, long death and watch from our side, the reshaping of Master's wonderful new world! But if you plan to defy Master, things will get very unpleasant."

Her dark words stung in their ears. She turned and vanished from view.

Dialga was the first to move. She quickly moved over to her comrades, the fallen Dragons and nudged Giratina first. "Are you two alright?" she asked in a panicky voice. Giratina groaned, rubbing his chest with a tender paw. "Arceus, that bloody hurt," he moaned, unable to admit defeat. "What the hell has he done to her?" Latios whimpered as he rose up, tear stained eyes staring around.

"Oh Latias...why?"

**ooc; **Holy crap I'm bad. I'm reaaaaaaaaaaally sorry for this. D

You must all thank Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 2 for saving my muse! I got Darkness a week after it came out, and I happily obsessed with it. x3 ... I haven't recruited many Legendaries yet but whatever! I got time last week, so I'm good. I worked a little bit at a time on this, and finally had the muse to finish. CELEBRATE PLZ! I have summer break now, so hopefully, more time for this. I really enjoy writing this.


	12. Livin' Da Vida Loca

**Void**

**Chapter 10**

_Livin' Da Vida Loca_

Emme growled as she rose up, rubbing her head tenderly. "We gotta dish some payback for that..." she said to her half-conscious Salamence. Ratchet hissed in response, nudging the girl back down on the sand. Cresselia and a Blissey were nearby, tending to Giratina and the Lake Trio before her, as they had been hurt a little more than she. (Cresselia had just gone for a late morning stroll and returned much to Darkrai's relief). Giratina hissed and pulled back from Blissey. "I don't need healing," he snapped, stalking away to be alone somewhere. Dialga sighed, watching her relative stomp off. "His pride as a dragon, and warrior, is, and always will be, more important than his _health_!" she yelled out after him. Blissey sighed, moving to Uxie, who, with a resigned sigh, allowed the Pokemon to heal her. Cresselia was pasting gross looking ooze on Azelf, who sniffed and immediately shoved his hands into his mouth to prevent him from gagging."What the bloody Arceus is this stuff?" he squealed disgustedly. Cresselia grinned darkly. "You don't want to know," she murmured, wiping off the excess with a quick flick of her psychic powers.

Ratchet growled warningly as Cresselia floated over to inspect Emme. "Anything oozing, trickling, bleeding... air rushing to the area, light headed-ness, thirsty?" the Lunar Pokemon queried. Emme rubbed her head. "Just a little bump," she said matter-of-factly. Cresselia nodded, touching her snout to the bump on the girl's forehead. A faint lavender glow enveloped the pair, healing over the injury. "There." Emme chuckled. "You saved me a few extra years on my life," she giggled. Cresselia blinked in alarm. "W-what?" she stuttered. Emme laughed a bit more. "Mr. Grayman would berate me and the stress from it would have shortened my life span." She snorted. Ratchet rolled her eyes, thanking Cresselia and looking around.

Uxie caught her gaze, and nodded once. _No one can hear us... now what is it you are thinking?_

_You know that bracelet and necklace Latias and Rayquaza were wearing? They're electronic... maybe; just maybe if we find Rotom, we can use him to infiltrate those things and short-circuit them. It's risky, but worth it if it works... what do you think?_

_Rotom! Of course... why none of us think of him as a real Legendary... but if he agrees to help us and it works, he'll deserve that title. It's brilliant Ratchet, but let me ask Giratina first._

_All right... but where did he go, anyways...?_

_Please don't tell me you... ah, never you mind... I know where he is. I __am__ the being of Knowledge, after all._

Severing the telepathic connection, the sprite nodded to Cresselia as she passed, disappearing into the foliage to hunt down the shadow warrior. A few bushes scratched and pulled at her longingly, wishing to drag her into their midst and keep her there forever. She shifted as each tried, too involved in searching for Giratina's complex mind. Half an hour passed before Uxie had any success. And even then, the Dragon was still sulking. _What do you want Uxie? _he snarled through the mind link.

Uxie huffed. _Ratchet came up with an idea... and it's about time you stopped sulking about your damn pride and get our plan moving._

_... fine. What's the tamed Dragon's idea?_

_Simple. We find Rotom, ask for his help in return for Legendary status and an honorary Guardian title... not enabling the rights of the real Guardians, but just to make him feel 'accepted'..._

_Hm... if you can find him, go for it. And I'll get things moving... I'm putting you and Azelf in charge of finding Rotom._

_All right Giratina._

_And one more thing Uxie... be safe, both of you._

The link cut. Uxie sighed, hearing the thud of Giratina's shadowy wings cause the ground to quake as he took off. She followed them back, wondering where to look for Rotom first. He was elusive, but most likely found wherever there was electricity. Suddenly, it hit her. No, literally, Rotom hit her. The Plasma Pokemon squeaked and buzzed in annoyance, shooting a glare at Uxie, who was backing up and rubbing a small burn on her forehead. "R-rotom! Just the Pokemon I was looking for!" Uxie cried out, a delighted smile appearing on her face. The tiny ghost looked puzzled. "You were?" he spluttered, suspicious. Uxie nodded rapidly. "Listen up, Rotom. We need your help... and there is a nice reward in it for you."

Rotom's body lit up with excitement. "I'm listening."

--

Giratina huffed, setting down on the sand, all eyes flickering to him ignored for the time. He looked at the group after a while, and determined faces gazed back. Finally, he spoke. "We need to lure one of Mewtwo's captives here for some crazy idea that just might work."

Emme squealed excitedly. "Okay, who here is the most annoying Pokemon?"

Ratchet and the Guardians just gawked at her. "Jirachi," someone piped up. Jirachi huffed angrily and shook his head. "NUH UH!" he spat in a high shrilly voice. Emme winced at the pitch and nodded in agreement with several other Legendaries. (Jirachi and Manaphy had returned – unsuccessful – in their previous mission) "So it's a general consensus that Jirachi will act as... _bait _to draw in a captive. Once that task is completed, I want you all to back off a bit, but stay around in case things go awry. Rotom can't do this job with the captive firing off attacks at us," Giratina rumbled. Ho-Oh glanced over at the tiny Jirachi, whose face was tinged with angry pink splotches. "But what of Jirachi?" she asked softly, worried he might get injured.

Emme raised her hand. "Ratchet and I will hide closer to Jirachi, so in case he can't take care of the situation himself, he won't be doomed," she piped up eagerly. Jirachi was still ticked, but gave the tiniest of smiles before looking at Giratina directly. "'Kay, what do you want me to do exactly?"

Giratina nodded at a large boulder a good 20 feet away from the roaring surf. It was facing the open sea. "I'm sure they won't be able to miss you if you remained in front of that rock. Flight or by sea, they'd spot you."

Jirachi sighed, but began to float over. Giratina seemed to flicker and vanish, as well as Latios and the two remaining lake sprites. Ho-Oh and the three birds took up residence behind a naturally formed alcove (as Moltres' flames were the forest's natural enemy) Shaymin and Cresselia had taken off somewhere, Shaymin yelling her head off about some sort of stupid flower. Celebi was hovering right behind Ratchet and Emme, concerned for her friend. The five small Guardians all had a little group going, and she wasn't about to let that number slip to four. Manaphy was hiding in the surf, and keeping an eye out for any Mewtwo captives approaching by sea.

Ratchet's nostrils flared as she smelled the captive Pokemon before it even appeared. "Ew, Arceus, it smells like burning fur," she hissed faintly, fanning her snout with a paw. Emme realized it was Entei, the Pokemon she had escaped with from Mewtwo's place. "Oh crap, that means Jirachi's kinda screwed." Celebi whimpered, understanding easily. Fire versus Steel = pain for Steel.

Jirachi kept a stiff lip, staring down the approaching Legendary. Entei looked the same, only with one foreleg embraced in a thick, beeping bracelet. Emme cast a glance around and saw Rotom silently drifting up from behind Entei. Jirachi's voice broke the tense silence that had settled down. "Well looky here, it's Entei! Did Master let you outside? Are you a good doggie?" Jirachi taunted, his shrill voice marred ever so slightly by a cold tone. Entei let out a fierce snarl that made the hair stand up on the back of Emme's neck, and it took all of her self-control not to scream and bolt away. Celebi had a paw stuffed in her mouth, trying her best not to giggle.

"You shut your nasty little mouth," Entei spat, eyes narrowed in spite. "Someone should really teach you how to control yourself. And I'll be glad to step up to the plate." He advanced forwards, flames licking at his teeth. Despite Entei's bulky appearance, the Legendary was very fast, and not even Jirachi would escape in time. Jirachi seemed to notice too, but he continued keeping Entei distracted. "What's the matter doggie? Can't act on your own unless Master himself has to come and bribe you with a treat?"

"I'd hope it wouldn't come to that," a cold, sneering voice said. "And don't bother hiding; I can see you all perfectly fine from here." Emme turned slowly, fear etched on her usually happy face. Mewtwo stood on a tall cliff that extended into the sea, his dramatic black cape rippling in the wind. "Entei, dispose of that wretched Jirachi, and then you may do as you please with the rest of them."

"Not so fast, Mewtwo!" shouted a voice from high above. It was very boyish, but had femininity in it somewhere. A very large Energy Ball attack slammed into Mewtwo, knocking the Pokemon to his knees. "How dare you!?" he roared, spinning around as he rose to his feet. There, floating not a great 25 feet above his head, was a dog-like Pokemon. There was a fringe of green, spiky hair on its forehead. Long, spiky ears flared out on either side of its head, and a red flower petal stuck out on its side, looking almost like a scarf. A ruff of fur covered its chest, and at the end of a slim body, a short tail twitched angrily. Mewtwo's cold purple eyes flared in annoyance. "Who are you?" he demanded, his own tail lashing the air.

The unknown Pokemon grinned fiercely, green eyes alight with mischief. "I've changed so drastically you can't even recognize me?" the Pokemon chuckled, swaying in a breeze. "It's me, just looking a lil' different. Shaymin!" Before Mewtwo could reply, Shaymin fired off another Energy Ball. This time, Mewtwo countered with a well-timed Shadow Ball. The attacks slammed into each other, and smoke billowed out from the collision.

Shaymin soared through it, bringing her ears together and jerking forwards. The attack seemed nearly invisible, but blades of air sliced Mewtwo hard enough to knock him perilously close to the cliff's edge. Mewtwo hissed, and struck the flying Shaymin with a nasty Thunderbolt. Shaymin cried out and dropped from the sky, only to be caught by a reappearing Giratina.

Shaymin sighed, obviously in pain, but annoyed with the fact she couldn't take down Mewtwo. But Cresselia saved the day by dropping a large, chunky looking yellow thing down on Giratina's head. Shaymin pawed it, wondering what it was. "Ew, it's so darn tacky," she groaned, but that groan turned into a gasp as the orb and Giratina began to glow. His body became slimmer, more serpentine like Rayquaza. His wings collapsed in, then flared out like streamers, each with a sharp red tip, three in all. The masking around his face moved in, covering his mouth and giving him an eerie appearance.

Origin Giratina rose up into the air with a hint of grace, and glared at Mewtwo with hard eyes. "You shouldn't mess with things far beyond your power," he hissed, the beak-like masking pulled back to allow Giratina to speak freely. A Dark Pulse broke free and shot Mewtwo off the cliff. The Genetic Pokemon vanished in a Teleport before a Flamethrower, courtesy of Ratchet, bounced off the rocks where he had just been falling in front of. A startled cry rose up from the rock Emme was standing behind, and she blindly lurched out to help Jirachi. But her help was not needed, apparently, as a dazzling burst of electricity rendered everyone temporarily blind.

When the light began to fade, the first thing Emme noticed was Rotom flinging himself towards a now stunned Entei and infiltrating the bracelet that encircled the dog's leg. The bracelet seemed to take on Rotom's coloring, with the blue-tinted plasma included. Entei didn't even notice; he was paralyzed from whatever attack had struck.

Ho-Oh's voice was the first to break the silence. "Raikou!" she yelled in delight, running forwards on awkward feet. The tiger grinned, though the pain in his eyes betrayed him. "Hey guys," he muttered, eyes downcast and rather wet looking.

Ho-Oh stopped, bending down and staring Raikou straight in the eyes. "What happened to you there?" she asked softly, eyes and voice sympathetic. "It... it was horrible... they tortured Suicune and Latias... and I couldn't do anything!" he moaned, collapsing on the sand. "I tried to help, but a Raichu kept sucking up my Thunderbolts as if they were nothing. But then I realized I knew a different attack that might help. And I used it... but I couldn't save either of them at that point. I think I short-circuited Suicune's bracelet thingy with it, cause they took her away somewhere..." he trailed off, looking lost.

Giratina and Shaymin were now approaching. "What attack did you use?" Shaymin asked, head cocked in curiosity. Raikou frowned, then nodded once. "I believe it was Discharge." Zapdos scoffed, annoyed at this. "That's so Tauros poo!" he spat. "There is no way you can use that move." Raikou glared at Zapdos and rose to his feet. "Okay then. Explain to us how I could get my Thunderbolt to keep paralysis on a foe this long," he challenged the Thunder titan. Zapdos spluttered, tried to talk, but gave in, shooting Raikou a dirty look.

A loud clunk met their ears. The bracelet had fallen off of Entei's leg. The dog looked around, dreadfully confused. "Ah... w-where am I?" he rumbled hoarsely, shaking his regal head. Rotom detached itself from the bracelet and heaved a sigh. "You're here, with the other Guardians, duh," the Plasma Pokemon replied, buzzing. Entei frowned at him. "And what are you supposed to be?"

Rotom lit up and started to zoom away, muttering curses and throwing dirty looks at the lot of them. Everyone chuckled at this, knowing he'd be back.

Dialga turned her head to the horizon, where the sun had begun its slow descent. "Now that we know Rotom can help us... we'll be able to free the others. But... I hope we can do it before something bad happens... my scales are getting all tingly with a bad feeling I can't seem to shake," she muttered to herself softly. With a light sigh, she tromped off to her comrades, praying with all her heart that Palkia wouldn't give in to the darkness.

--

My eyes opened briefly, and I felt immediately exhausted. My body felt like a couple tons, and my head was hurting something terrible. I coughed once, shaking my head around a few times. And then I felt it. Or rather, heard and sensed it at the same time. Dialga was calling to me somehow...

_Don't give in, my dear Palkia. Never forget I'm here for you. Fight the darkness, as long as you can, until I can rejoin you and stand by your side. _

My eyes watered a little. Even if I was being changed into a monster, she'd still care. And... I knew I would fight. Knowing I had Dialga to lean on, and that she would join me when she could would keep what little hope and strength I had left up.


	13. A Strange Twist of Fate

**Void**

**Chapter 11**

_A Strange Twist of Fate_

"Blast it all!" Mewtwo raged, shoving blueprints and assorted paperwork off a table. The Electabuzz grunt who had just delivered the news of Entei's freedom winced, backing away from her boss. There was no plausible way this could have happened. _I made sure to have those bracelets wired so complexly that even if those fools captured a comrade under control, they would fail in any attempt to take the bracelet off. _Mewtwo's thoughts were interrupted by the timid cough of the Electabuzz still in the room. "What is it?" he demanded harshly, whirling around. His anger intimidated her, rendering her unable to speak for a second.

"There's... one more thing, sir," she began hesitantly, consulting the clipboard she clutched in her hands. The clipboard shook slightly. "We've... perfected the last prototype bracelet. This one assures complete mental dominance, with no chance of free thoughts breaking its control. The testing team is hesitant, however, on which Legendary to try it with. They were, uh, hoping you might have a suggestion..." she trailed off, fearing his response.

A cold, delighted smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. "_Wonderful_," he breathed. Waving a paw, he used a Psychic attack to rearrange the fallen blueprints and papers into a neat pile on the table. "This is simply wonderful news. Forget bringing them my suggestion; I shall do that myself. Guide me to the testing area, if you will," Mewtwo said, glancing with fierce purple eyes at the Electabuzz. He strode past her to open the door, then stood erect and waited for her to pass. The cold smile still remained plastered on his face, and it caused every hair on the Electabuzz's body to tingle with a nervous fright as she passed by him and began the long walk down to the testing area.

_Oh Arceus, what have we done?_

--

"So we're all clear on the plan?" A general murmur of "yes" responded to Giratina's question. He nodded, his body returned to its Altered Forme. "Good. I expect you all to get a good night's rest, and prepare yourselves for tomorrow. _Bon nuit_." Blank looks flashed at him from each direction, but everyone muttered a faint "good night" and began to settle down in their respective sleeping areas. Ho-Oh smiled faintly as Entei and Raikou settled down near her. It was awfully good to have them back, even if Suicune wasn't there. They gave her enough peace to drift away, and forget, if only for a while, the pain of Lugia's absence. However, Raikou could not sleep like his friend and guardian. His worried red eyes caught Giratina, who seemed to be gazing intently at him.

With one leg, the Renegade Pokémon motioned him over. Raikou sat down nervously, gazing at the sand beneath his paws. "What... what is it, Giratina?" he nearly mumbled, not really in a talking mood. Giratina sighed, shifting his weight on the ground. "I think you know what, to be honest. But if you are unsure... I want to know what happened while you were captive," he rumbled, staring down at the nervous Raikou. Raikou frowned, playing with the sand before assembling his now distorted thoughts. "Where to begin... hmm...

Well, I'll start when I woke up. I knew I wasn't on the beach, and I swear I could feel the coldness of the bars even if I wasn't fully aware. They threw me into a cage and locked it, and I heard them do the same to Suicune, who was totally conscious. She was growling and spitting curses at Mewtwo and his guards. I passed out not long after that, and only awoke after one of his guards started jabbing me with his spear. I heard someone say Latias had to be tied down because she was struggling fiercely to break free, and that two new bracelets were being brought in to bring Latias and Suicune under control. I tried to attack the guard, but he just sucked up all my Electric attacks as if they were nothing.

Then Mewtwo appeared, carrying two bracelets. He stopped by Suicune's cage first, and had his Raichu guard paralyze her with a Thunder Wave. It... it was nothing short of torture to watch that. Latias was also tied down, and she looked livid. Mewtwo got her next, and it was terrifying to watch what happened next. Her eyes went blank, the pupil totally disappearing. It was like someone ripped out her soul. Mewtwo opened the cage and had her carried off. He did the same thing with Suicune, and set the Raichu to follow just in case they tried something. Then, he turned to me with the most disturbing smile I've ever seen. He told me... "_We're developing a special bracelet, just for you Raikou. It will power up your Electric type moves beyond belief._"

I'd had just about enough of him. My fury was staggering, even to myself. It blinded me, and before I knew it, the fury had turned physical. Electricity coursed through my fur, collecting in the rain cloud on my back. I unleashed my Discharge attack, and I guess it was so strong it ruined the electrical system keeping the cages locked. I broke out while everyone was recovering from the aftermath of my attack. I think someone else did too, but I'm not totally certain... and all I knew was I had to get away from there. Even though Suicune... and Latias were still there. I was too terrified to go back..." Raikou's voice broke on the last sentence, and tears were clear in his eyes. His head dropped in shame, unable to meet Giratina's gaze.

A hand patted his left shoulder, rubbing it in an affectionate way. He glanced up and over to see Emme there, a sad smile etched on her youthful face. "Raikou... though it pained you to leave them, we'll get them back. I promise," she said softly, bright green eyes shimmering. Raikou was abruptly overwhelmed by her words, and let out a soft cry, resting his head on her shoulder, though it almost knocked her down. Emme's eyes widened a bit in shock, but they were replaced by a caring look as she hugged the Thunder Pokémon. Giratina sighed, not understanding the reason why Raikou was so upset by his actions. He bent his head down to the pair's level, meeting Emme's look. "After you finish your little hug fest, I suggest you get some sleep," he said quietly. Emme nodded, the sad smile returning. "Yup Giratina, I understand," she replied, yawning immediately after. Giratina appeared satisfied and lumbered over to his dent in the sand. Curling up, he yawned widely and rested his head on the sand.

Emme guided Raikou back over to Entei, but instead of moving back over to where Ratchet slept, curled up against Raikou's side. Raikou smiled, shifting his head so it rested slightly on her protectively. Every last Guardian was asleep... except for one.

Darkrai was restless in his sleep, and awoke with a faint gasp. He glanced around, faintly relieved no one had noticed his outburst. He settled back down, and had almost fallen asleep when he realized something. _No one _had noticed. Cresselia would have heard him, and most certainly poke fun at him, had she been beside him. He was positive she had settled down next to him before he had fallen asleep. Now she was no where to be seen. Darkrai looked around carefully in confusion before rising up from his sleeping spot. With one more swift glance, he headed towards the trees. Ten feet away, he saw the faint flow that signalled her presence. He sighed lightly, wondering what had drawn her into the trees. It wasn't until he heard her speaking to somebody that he paused, frowning, at the edge of the tree line. The voices were extremely excited.

"Are you absolutely, one hundred percent certain the final prototype is finished?" Cresselia asked, a cautious look in her eyes.

The shadow beside her shifted, and in Cresselia's luminescent glow, revealed itself to be Mewtwo. His cold smile sent an unnatural chill down Darkrai's spine. "Yes, it is finished Cresselia. I was informed earlier this evening by one of the engineers. I requested they test it out on Palkia first; he was the most liable to break free of the mind control," Mewtwo replied, excitement saturating his tone. "His brain activity spiked for a moment, but settled down quickly. Still, I figured that if it happened once, it might happen again. The testers seemed hesitant, given Palkia's large size, but I assured them he was more docile than a fat Bidoof."

Cresselia laughed, a cold, cruel and high pitched laugh. Darkrai was very confused. _Cresselia... what are you doing with Mewtwo? Have you been behind this whole plot? Don't let it be so, my love..._

Cresselia regained her composure, smirking broadly. "This is beyond wonderful, Mewtwo. Thank you for making haste in sharing this information. My plan is one step closer to becoming realised. You have been a great help, my dear." Mewtwo smiled and tilted his head in a bow, accepting the compliment. "Hmm... I do wonder how your Darkrai will react when you tell him this whole plan to summon Arceus was plotted by you," Mewtwo drawled, chuckling darkly. Darkrai's hands gripped the tree he lurked behind painfully, and he sucked in a ragged breath. How could Cresselia, the very image of good and purity, have created such a twisted plan? Darkrai felt as if something had grabbed a hold of his heart and was slowly crushing it. His Cresselia... the one who always thwarted his nightmares, chased him endlessly to stop his habit, mocked him with biting words, yet who cared for him because she knew even though they were polar opposites, they were practically soulmates... had turned against him, and everything he stood for. Everything the Guardians themselves stood for.

"I shall take my leave now, Cresselia. I will see you tomorrow in that _pitiful _last stand your comrades wish to take," Mewtwo said coolly, bowing his head and vanishing. Cresselia remained where she hovered, head facing up as she gazed at the heavens above. "Soon, Arceus, you shall grace us with your presence, and wipe the world clean of its impurities," she breathed, not noticing Darkrai detaching himself from the shadows. She remained ignorant until his cold words snapped her harshly out of her fantasies.

"Having fun plotting our demise behind our backs?"

Her eyes widened in fear and shock, heart skipping several beats as he glared at her with disbelief. Instead of lying, as she should have done, Cresselia smiled wistfully. "But don't you see, Darkrai? This world is so filthy... look at what the humans have done. Reduced the great race of Pokémon down to mere tools of battle, taken over our once abundant homes and defiling our environments to live. And we just sit there and accept it. I, for one, refuse to live in fear of humans. I am tired of helping them, when they do not help us in return. Arceus will be made to listen to our reasoning, and I'm sure Arceus will agree with us. We'll get a new start, with no humans to interfere. The Guardians will no longer be required, for we will have no threats to defend against. The planet will become ours again, and we can finally reside in peace..." A manic look flared into her amber eyes. "And Darkrai... you and I can retire from our rivalry... and be together."

Darkrai's heart stuttered at those words. He faltered, wishing so badly that he believed her words. But deep down, he knew they were wrong. And as badly as he wanted to be with Cresselia, what she was doing was immoral. He glanced up, and was startled when Cresselia's face appeared just inches from his own. Her eyes were so tender, so sad. The expression on her face struck Darkrai to his soul. She looked so utterly sad. And once again, his resolve wavered. Her breath tickled his face as she spoke softly, sadly. "Darkrai... you must know how I feel about you at this point. I would not chase you without tiring for no reason other than we are complete opposites, and I must do what I was born to do – to stop you from using your power to inflict nightmares." She paused, leaning closer to Darkrai, a pink blush coloring her beautiful face. "And it is because of these feelings that I will not force you into helping my plan... because, as foolish as it is... I love you. I always have, and I always will, Darkrai."

The final blow to his heart... but it was not painful at all. It was as if her declaration of love was softening the fact she had deluded herself into ridding the world of humans. Her face was so close... her mouth was closed in a tense line. His eyes reluctantly flickered up to her own, and he was startled to see tears glistening in them. _My Cresselia is in there somewhere... I have to get her out... no matter the cost. _Darkrai steeled himself, and leaned forwards. He felt her body stiffen, and then relax. A mental link seemed to open up between them, and he let his feelings and words pour out in a torrent. He had to reason with her, to get her to abort this psychotic plan.

_Cresselia... C-Cresselia... I can't allow you to do this... I understand perfectly why you wish to pull ahead with this plan, but it is so wrong. It goes against everything we Guardians were born to do. Humans are arrogant, yes, but they help us in many ways. They give Pokémon homes... they treat them as if they were family... they form bonds of love with Pokémon for Arceus' sake... they aren't nearly as evil as you imply them to be. Please... don't go through with this._

_My dear Darkrai, how can you not be swayed? I would have thought my feelings would shift you into looking into my perspective better. If it did not, why did you kiss me? Why are you tormenting me with my feelings even though you do not see the true light of my plan?_

_You believe I am using your feelings to torment you with the fact your plan is insane and flawed beyond belief? Cresselia... I would never stoop to performing such a low act. If humans did not exist, we would not have reason to chase each other. They are the reason we thrive. We would not be able to exist peacefully, Cresselia. Arceus would have made that happen the moment we came into existence. And as much as it pains me to say it... I cannot accept your plan. You may admit your feelings to me, and I believe they are true, but trying to use those feelings of love to persuade me to agree to a plan that goes against everything we know is a cheap trick._

"You fool!" Cresselia screamed, yanking herself away from the embrace. Darkrai remained rooted to the spot, his hand outstretched. Cresselia's eyes glistened with angry tears. "You idiotic, stupid fool! How dare you say such vile things to me. I will have this world purified, and you along with it!" Cresselia let out a sob, and raced away.

"CRESSELIA!" Darkrai bellowed, stunned by her reaction. _I can't lose her... I just..._

"Cresselia!!!" he wailed, melting into the darkness to follow his one true love.

--

"HOLD STILL!" "N-No! He's too powerful – we can't hold him back!" "Fetch Master Mewtwo! He can stop him!"

I bellowed madly, cutting off the incessant yells of screams of the testers as they ran before my rage. "YOU WILL NEVER... CONTROL ME!" I roared, swiping at the tester holding that evil, metal bracelet. "NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!" My energy poured out, forming a perfect sphere between my gaping jaws. The screams began again. "It's... Aura Sphere!" "We're not meant for battle... call the guards!" I advanced forwards once step, the pulsating sphere flaring intensely. "THIS IS A STRIKE FOR JUSTICE!"

I launched the perfect Aura Sphere below me, snarling in fierce joy when the tester's screams cut off. I glared up towards the ceiling, pausing in my rampage to send a message out, even if the recipient could not hear it. I did not care; I just wanted it off my chest.

_Dialga... my understanding, ever patient friend. I wish we could be more than that, I truly do. But I am not as mature as you, nor will I ever be. I hope that you'll always be by my side, through thick and thin. And just you wait... I shall be by __**your **__side soon enough!_

With one last triumphant roar, I sliced through the ceiling with a powerful Spatial Rend. My knees bent in preparation, every muscle tensing at once. I surged up in a strong leap, soaring through the gaping hole I had created. I momentarily remembered the metal bracelet dangling loosely off of my wrist; with a light snap, I cut it and watched it fall behind me back to the earth. The moon welcomed me into the sky's domain, shining down brightly on my tired, aching body. Despite the overwhelming fatigue, I knew there was one place I absolutely had to be; back beside my comrades, fighting against Mewtwo and his plot, and more importantly, back by Dialga's side. I had vanished so suddenly, and the message I received from her not too long ago had shaken me to my very core. I hadn't realized Dialga had the capacity to care for me. Stupid, naive, immature me. I looked back on the times we had together, and wondered how she could ever put up with my actions. Well, the answer was plainly obvious... she cared about me. It might not have been the caring I wished for, but it was enough for her to patiently endure my annoying presence.

I smiled tiredly, picturing her face in my mind. I continued on through the night sky, unaware of the shadow trailing my path.


	14. Fight Til the Last Gasp

**Void**

**Chapter 12**

_Fight Till The Last Gasp_

A brilliant sunrise greeted the early risers, casting hues of rich pink, orange and reds over the navy blue of night. Some stirred with the arrival of the sun, yawning deeply and stretching various limbs. Others remained locked in the tight embrace of sleep, ignoring everything making noise around them. Emme jolted awake, disturbed by a quake in the ground caused by Giratina tromping by. Her eyes glared after him, not missed by Raikou behind her, who was peering at her tiredly through half lidded eyes. A ghost of a smile seemed to flit across the thunder tiger's face, but became quickly replaced by a sense of determination as Giratina cleared his throat, having paused not too far away. The dragon looked around at the sleeping Guardians and hissed in irritation.

"GET UP!" Giratina bellowed, causing the ground to tremble and the sleeping legendaries to awake with various cries and shouts. Dialga sighed, having woken early like her ghost counterpart. "No need to throw a hissy fit, now," she muttered, moving to stand by his side. He rolled his eyes, watching the others shake off the last vestiges of sleep to assemble in a small group.

He peered at them once, and then cleared his throat. "No use sugar-coating anything. Today's the day we launch our attack on the building our comrades are being held-captive in." No one spoke, so Giratina continued. "For those of you who don't know what Plan X is, I'll give you a short and sweet summary; it is, to put it bluntly, a full-scale attack without restraint. No holds barred, no mercy strategy. It sounds barbaric, but if the worst happened, we needed a back-up plan." Groudon snorted, unable to disguise his amused contempt. "Just in case the other 24 letters in the alphabet failed," he grunted, chortling darkly. A couple other Guardians echoed his laugh, but lapsed into silence as Giratina and Dialga stared at them stonily. Emme stifled a yawn, staring at the land lizard in ill-disguised amazement. "Huh, I didn't know you knew the alphabet," she smiled, stuffing her fist in her mouth to prevent a spillage of giggles that threatened to erupt at the sight of Groudon's face.

Dialga sighed, rolling her shoulders. "Shush, girl. We need to focus," she chided gently but firmly, quieting Emme right up. Giratina nodded his silent thanks, and then glanced at Ho-Oh, tired but alert. "Alright, the first part of Plan X was the aerial attack. Anyone who could fly or levitate high enough off the ground would sweep the battlefield first. Then the land-bound legendaries would follow up and devastate whoever was left. Ho-Oh, I need you to take the trio of birds, as well as Azelf, Uxie, Latios, Celebi, Jirachi and Dark—" His voice cut off sharply, and his red eyes were wide with disbelief as he looked over the remaining Guardians. "Where's Darkrai?" Giratina demanded, his voice quivering with barely withheld anger.

Everyone shrugged, looking puzzled. "He must have wandered off... maybe after Cresselia?" suggested Celebi helpfully. She winced away from the ghost dragon's smouldering gaze. "She wasn't around when we were settling down to sleep, so he could have gotten up at some point and went off looking for her." Dialga frowned at this. "How unlike the both of them... idiots," she muttered caustically under her breath, causing a reluctant grin to spread on Giratina's face. "Anyways, Ho-Oh, take those who _are _around, and wait in the skies until I give the word." The phoenix nodded, expression somber as she took flight, wings casting rainbow hues over the group as bright sunlight struck her feathers. She soared straight up, becoming smaller the higher she climbed. Azelf, Uxie, and Jirachi all hitched a ride from one of the birds, who took off with a chorus of cries. Latios and Celebi followed last.

"DAMNIT, THEY'RE NOT LEAVING WITHOUT ME!"

A shrieking white and green blur blasted by Dialga's cheek, startling the Temporal Pokemon into crying out. Sky Shaymin clawed the air, chasing the fleeing shadows. "I can fly too, ya know!" she yelled behind her shoulder, shooting a frosty glare at the grounded Guardians.

Ratchet flared her wings longingly, amber eyes watching the specks disappear into the distance. Emme glanced over and smiled at her Salamence, patting the dragon on the neck lightly. "You can fly soon, hun," she murmured, trying to reassure the anxious Pokemon. Mew drifted over to Giratina, blue eyes swimming with confusion. "What about me?" she inquired, almost pouting. The Renegade Pokemon looked down at her, gaze thoughtful. "Stick close to Emme for now. You can help fight with those on the ground." Ignoring any protests the small pink cat might have begun, he turned to Dialga, who'd been watching the rest of the Legendaries quietly. "I leave them in your charge," Giratina said, his voice full of confidence for his second counterpart.

She nodded, looking determined and slightly anxious. "I'll do my best," she replied, voice slightly shaky. Giratina smiled at her, and then touched his paw to the Platinum Orb resting at his feet. The shift to Origin Forme was quick and smooth, and with a quick motion, Giratina absorbed the orb into his body. He flared his six odd-looking wings and circled the last Legendaries once before taking off into the great blue heavens. Dialga watched him go wistfully before turning to group. "We move out now, but refrain from attack until we get the all clear through telepathy, all right?" she commanded, her voice loud and impressive. Emme smiled, scurrying onto Ratchet's back as the other Guardians began to move, tromping off towards the hill that Rayquaza had first appeared over. Ratchet gave a joyful roar before taking off, gliding along beside Dialga, who led the group.

Emme looked at the steel dragon, worry clear in her vibrant emerald eyes. "We'll get them back," she murmured, making Dialga glance over at her. The dragon smiled sadly. "I hope so."

--

Rayquaza shrieked in agony as I lashed out with Spacial Rend, striking his lithe, serpentine body as it tried to wiggle away from me. His yellow eyes were feral and glowing with a frightening sort of anger. His mouth closed over my arm as it swung past, making me yelp as pain surged from the spot. He had likely been sent to try to prevent my escape, or to hinder me long enough for more captive Guardians to rush onto the scene and subdue me in an unfair fight. I slashed at his head with my free arm, making him release me. I forced my body into free space behind me, just as Rayquaza reared back to prepare a powerful Hyper Beam.

My mind began to panic; a Hyper Beam at such close range would be devastating.

The yellow-orange cluster of light was shining brightly and stared me squarely in the face. A narrow shaft of energy fired out from it, arcing towards me as Rayquaza reeled back from the power. I was frozen, unable to comprehend any way of escape –

When, out of nowhere, a thunderbolt, beam of ice, and stream of fire lit my world to yellow, blue and orange as all three intercepted the Hyper Beam. The explosion that occurred shortly after sent my body tumbling backwards, making me cough as dust swirled around me. "What... what in the world..." I gasped, trying to paw the dust away. Rayquaza gave a feral howl of pain and anger as something struck him and knocked him out, sending him spiralling towards the ground. I whirled where I hovered in the air, searching for my saviour. Three shadows circled the cloud of dust, beating it away with soft flaps of wings.

"Gee, a thanks would be nice." "We did just save your ass." "Be nice, you two, he's probably in shock." Overlapping voices made it click into place and I chuckled, knowing exactly who they were. "Thanks, you three. I thought I was done for," I replied, my voice slightly hoarse but not shaky. Articuno became the clearest first, and her beak was curved in a warm smile marred by an underlying sadness. "We weren't really supposed to do anything until Giratina gave us the go ahead, but we couldn't watch idly as Rayquaza tried to destroy you," she said, her voice soft. Zapdos peered down at the green mass on the ground far below. "Destroy? Looked more like complete annihilation to me," he muttered, blue eyes icy.

Another set of wings alerted me to someone above, and I looked up quickly to find Ho-Oh descending. She smiled brightly at me. "Oh thank Arceus you're all right! Dialga is going to be so happy you're not one of _them_." I blanched, having temporarily forgotten about my counterpart. "Gah! That's right, where is she?" I sounded a little too panicky than I should have been, but maybe Ho-Oh decided to overlook that. "She's leading the non-flying Legendaries to the facility. I don't think she'd be happy you came over simply for her, but if you need some rest, well, I doubt she'll deny you that."

I nodded, looking towards the horizon, above which the sun shone strongly, buttery yellow rays illuminating everything beautifully. Ho-Oh nodded to me. "Go, then. We'll be fine." Smiling, I shot past her and the other birds, eager to see my counterpart again. Even if she was totally pissed off and ready to smash my head in, I'd still be happy.

--

"Cresselia, my lady, they draw near..."

The Lunar Pokemon acknowledged Mewtwo with a stiff nod, her amber eyes cold. She peered out over the area Palkia had been 'restrained' in, surveying the damage with a sneering indifference for the injured workers. "You know what to do, Mewtwo. Do not bother me with inconsequential manners when we've been over this plan," she snapped, not even turning around to glare at the other Pokemon. Mewtwo stared at Cresselia darkly, brows furrowing in hurt and anger, but left without arguing. She could still hear his stomping feet down the metal catwalk that looked over the biggest portion of the facility.

He had such a problem with his temper. If it continued, he wouldn't get his request from Arceus. Cresselia snorted delicately. _Arceus. _Where was she now? Why wasn't she helping her precious Guardians, plucking them out of the peril they'd been ensnared in? A practically non-existent entity that ignored the cries and questions of the Pokemon she'd ever so graciously bestowed upon this forsaken plant. Soon she'd be forced to take notice, more notice than ever as she destroyed them all to start anew. No humans, no frightfully weak, fearful Pokemon. Only perfect specimens would be allowed on the new planet.

No fights for territory. Every land mass would be divided equally amongst groups to share. It would be wonderful.

Cresselia smiled wickedly, a dark light shining fiercely within her amber eyes. It was time to show those deluded fools what they truly didn't deserve. A quick death, before Arceus obliterated what life was in the world.

She turned and followed Mewtwo's path, hovering silently as she mused. The path led to a wide set of double doors made of a solid, powerful metal. A quick flick of psychic powers and they swung open to allow her passage. Up the stairs, a quick left, down a narrow hallway and finally pushing through a last pair of doors to reach a room that was a loud cacophony of various noises. Growling, roaring, snorting, grunting, shrieking, all the works. Annoying, yes, but worth the price. Cresselia shot a quick look at the guards, a beat-up looking Flygon and Aggron. They nodded to her, moving across the floor to reach a large, complicated looking control panel. The Flygon looked back at her, awaiting confirmation. Cresselia floated to the middle of the room and cleared her throat importantly. A shimmer of her veil, and the Flygon pressed a button, silencing all the noises at once.

"You are all anxious to fight! I admire your eagerness to do so. Your so-called comrades are slowly making their way here, expecting to free you! They are not here to save you, my subjects, but instead they wish to keep you from salvation by Arceus' hand! If you are not following under me, you will perish along with the rest of them! Do not let them 'rescue' you. Instead, destroy them! Obliterate them from this Earth in an honour they do not righteously deserve. They should all die when Arceus arrives, but instead I, out of the goodness of my heart, am sparing them the agony. Hesitation will lead to your fall from grace! ONWARDS, TO A NEW WORLD! NO MERCY!"

Cresselia's voice rose to a near fervent scream. The captured Guardians echoed this with varied forms of agreement. The Lunar Pokemon nodded, breathing hard, to the Aggron now, who jammed a button quickly. The roof opened up, letting in brilliant streams of yellow light. The wall behind Cresselia groaned as it rose to allow the non-flying Guardians a way out. Aggron pummelled another button and watched in awe as all the cages sprang open and the captured Legendaries rushed out, flying up and racing towards the open wall, ready to fight their comrades to the death.

--

"Absolutely not!" Dialga raged, red eyes burning like twin flames as she stared Palkia dead on in the face. "I will not have you so close to becoming a mindless servant of Mewtwo!"

Palkia growled in frustration, looking hurt and angry as he stared back steadily at his counterpart. "I need to fight. I need to help free the Guardians I left behind. It wouldn't make things right if I just watched from the sidelines as you all risk your necks." His voice was insistent, pleading. And the way he was simply _looking _at Dialga was beginning to make her resolve sway. The steel dragon shook her head rapidly. "_No_. I... I can't risk losing you again," she replied, her voice dropping to a whisper. Palkia sighed, head turning away to the slightly cloudy skies. "We'll lose everything if I don't fight. Please."

And she gave in. "F-fine. But I need a word with you, quickly, before the chaos begins." Her heart gave a nervous flutter. She told it to shut up. Palkia followed her curiously as she ambled slightly further away from the group of Legendaries converged together, plotting the best strategy of attack; full-frontal, or powerhouses first, then sweepers. Dialga turned to face the master of space, almost unable to bear the thought of what she was about to do. But it was now or never. "I heard... that thought you sent to me." _The one that made me realize just how much I care about you, you giant idiot. _Palkia blinked, looking embarrassed for a minute. "Oh. Y-you did." Dialga nodded, drawing a deep breath.

"Well, it really struck me, you know? Made me take notice of something I've been unconsciously ignoring. Like, I don't know, the fact that I love you? Not just, _oh he's just my counter-part, my partner _type of love. I have that with Giratina. But not with you. The _he makes me so frustrated, so angry sometimes but I don't know what I'd do without him _sort of love. So yeah, don't ask me questions. I'm in love with you, plain and simple."

The Spatial Pokemon actually took a step back, mouth gaping as he tried to comprehend the entirety of what she had just admitted to him. And _he _had thought she'd never really love him back. Her eyes weren't guarded for once. They looked wistful, sad, even a bit vulnerable to him. Palkia stepped forwards, lacing both arms around her neck gently in an awkward hug. "Glad to hear my feelings aren't unrequited," he murmured quietly, shocking her. Dialga had expected laughter, running away, or even rejection. Palkia pulled back, smiling brightly. "We'll have to be all cute and cuddly later. We've got some friends to save." Dialga nodded, quietly understanding the unspoken thought. _We may not live through this to do that. But at least we know how we feel about each other._

Groudon waved at them, trying to grab their attention. "All right you two," he rumbled as they drew close. "We've decided. The smaller, quicker Legendaries strike first, maybe shock them a bit. Then we roll out the big guns, and try to take down as many as we can. Rotom will be busy going for the more threatening Guardians first. Got it?" Dialga and Palkia nodded, looking grim but determined. Groudon snorted, turning away and walking up the hill. The group followed, but stopped as they crested the top.

It was nothing but pure mayhem.

Flames flickered all over the place, streaming from different mouths occasionally. The flying Guardians were wheeling wildly, dodging different attacks as they countered as well. Abandoning any hope of a plan, all the gathered grounded Guardians surged down the side of the hill, racing towards the heat of the battle. Ratchet soared up into the air, meeting Latias as the Eon Pokemon angled towards her from the sky battle. A powerful Psychic slammed the Salamence, but the dragon gritted her teeth and extended a claw cloaked by orange flames. The Dragon Claw caught Latias in the shoulder, forcing a shriek of pain from the small red Pokemon. Latias whirled as Ratchet soared past and attempted to turn, firing off a strong Ice Beam right into Ratchet's side.

Ratchet yowled, zigzagging all over the place in apparent agony. "Ratchet!" Emme yelled, tearing up as her beloved Pokemon began to plummet. Emme rifled through her backpack, hurling a Poke Ball into the air. A brilliant orange glow erupted from it, and the form of a Charizard appeared in mid-air, roaring a challenge. "Dragos, down now!" Emme shouted, leaping off her falling Salamence into the open air. The orange dragon shot down like a javelin, swooping under her and catching the girl swiftly. He righted himself as Emme swivelled in the junction between his shoulders and neck.

Her Ratchet had landed safely, and was now firing Flamethrowers at an advancing Registeel, who appeared not to feel them.

Emme glanced back towards the battle in the sky with worry in her vibrant green eyes. "How are we ever going to win this?" she breathed to herself. Dragos peered back at his Trainer with a single sapphire eye. "Actions, master?" he asked bluntly. The girl shook her head once, then gazed back at her Charizard. "Dragon Pulse on Latias, if you please." The fire dragon nodded, roaring once as a purple aura formed in his open jaws and blasted the Eon Pokemon out of the sky.

This was going to be one huge, long battle. One she didn't truly expect anyone to win.


	15. Judgement

**Void**

**Chapter 13**

_Judgement_

Dragos banked, allowing Emme an unobstructed view of the battles ensuing. It was terrifying in a way, and yet captivating. So focused on watching she didn't notice Mew, who had been silently tagging along behind her, drop away with a sudden gasp of pain. The pink cat hit the ground, rolling for several feet before the drag slowed her down to a stop. Dust swirled, obscuring her from sight. Something heavy was hurting her neck. Mew coughed, trying to find out what was so heavy by pawing at the ruff of fur.

Short, warm paws met cold metal, humming with power. And the memory came flooding back in a rush... _Strong hands holding her down, a second set working quickly at her neck, attaching something... cold, violet eyes staring down at her, devoid of emotion... and then... nothing... _Nothing... her mind faded into the abyss. Slowly, eyelids slid down over glassy eyes. She was nobody... Mew didn't exist anymore. Just a mindless drone. Her eyes flicked open again, the vivid sky blue color hazy and blank, but filled with a feral gleam. And there was an opponent above her... perfect. Mew rose into the air, quietly but with haste, arcing right towards the Charizard flying towards the heat of the melee.

Passing underneath, the cat overtook the dragon quickly and shot up in front, startling him. Emme's eyes widened, mouth falling open into a perfect, comical, _"o"_. Before she could react further, Mew's paw rose up and a blue gleam surrounded it right before Psychic blasted Dragos square in the face. He roared in agony, bucking backwards and almost dislodging Emme, who clung on for dear life. A shrieking roar deafened the trio, and distracted Mew long enough for Dragos to gather his wits and slam the Guardian with a powerful Flamethrower. The Charizard backed away quickly, sapphire eyes furious as Mew fled. "D-Dragos, you okay?" Emme asked in a trembling voice. He snorted, wheeling around and returning to his original plan of flying towards the midst of the fighting. "Fine, master." Emme sighed, used to her Pokemon's bluntness when it came to battles.

Above them, almost higher than the clouds themselves, another set of battles raged.

Rayquaza snarled, a Hyper Beam burning a hole in a cloud as Articuno weaved away from the attack. In return, she fired off a powerful Ice Beam. It streaked across the air in a vibrant white-blue hue, and struck Rayquaza squarely in the chest. Realization dawned on Articuno, and her red eyes widened. The sky king's image was flickering, as if it wasn't truly there. And then, several hundred pounds of scales and muscle slammed her side, tearing a shriek of pain from her throat as she began to plummet from the skies, shock not yet wearing off. He'd gone and used ExtremeSpeed... smartass.

But already her mind was whirring. In her mind's eye, she focused on Rayquaza as he dove after her, taking aim with Mind Reader. Rayquaza snarled, body beginning to take on the orange aura of Outrage. Yet he was too late for her Sheer Cold attack. The sound of the warm air colliding with the bitter cold blast of energy that surged from her body crackled and hissed, steam billowing out from where the temperatures varied. Rayquaza howled in agony as he was struck, and this time he fell from the sky, completely unconscious.

Articuno veered, flapping her wings slowly and watched him fall, no regret resonating in her crimson eyes. Even though he'd be badly injured, he had all intents of killing. And she could not forgive that so easily. She let her gaze drift towards a battle that was occurring not far from where her own had gone down. Lugia and Ho-Oh circled each other, darting forwards occasionally but never striking. Articuno frowned. Even though the phoenix had feelings for Lugia, that shouldn't hold her back from trying to stop him injuring her. Lugia growled, jaws parting as he blasted a vacuum of air at Ho-Oh, who threw up her wings and took off some of the damage. She couldn't keep fighting like this for much longer, so resistant to attack the object of her affections. He hadn't let up for a second. With a quick nod, Ho-Oh flared her wings and let a call pierce the heavens.

Sacred Fire incinerated the air as it flared to life and soared directly towards Lugia, engulfing him in blue flames. His cries were lost to the crackle of the fire as it combusted with the oxygen, shining brilliantly and blinding those in the vicinity. The expulsion of heat was considerably less than what Ho-Oh had thought for her attack, but it had done the trick. Lugia would hopefully be down for the count. A powerful jet of water blasted through the cage of licking flames, smacking into her torso with enough velocity to send her spiralling backwards. She spluttered, concentration cut off enough for Lugia to break free of the attack and launch a second Aeroblast before Ho-Oh could recover. The wind whooshed from her lungs, and she was then subjected to a strong Psycho Boost. Overwhelming pain... inky blackness creeping into the corners of her vision... so tempting to let go.

A brilliant beam of blue streaked past her, striking Lugia before he could do more. There was a yell of rage, the sound of electricity sparking, then a loud click. Whistling as something heavy fell through the air. But she was falling, unaware that Rotom had freed Lugia. Dimly hearing her name screamed, though muted, as if she were underwater and it was calling from above the surface. And she simply couldn't find the strength to swim up.

--

Latios circled the battlefield, ready to leap in to help. He was focused, enough so that he didn't even notice his sister drift up from the ground to follow, amber eyes hazy and filled with anger. The Ice Beam struck his left wing, immobilising it. Latios cried out, head turning to fix upon his foe. The Eon Pokemon felt his jaw drop. _Latias!? _

W...w-why? Even knowing that she was not herself, thanks to the metal bracelet entwining her arm, it still hurt to have her attack her brother. "NO!" he roared, spinning in midair to swerve away from her incoming Zen Headbutt. He simply couldn't attack his sister. She hissed, spinning round quickly before trying again, this time connecting. It wasn't too painful, and yet the intention behind it was worse. Latios tried to quiet the growl of annoyance rising in his throat. Growl? At his own blood? Never. But he couldn't keep taking damage. As Latias came in for her third try, he extended an arm, claws cloaked by orange. Their colliding attacks sent both Eon Pokemon into a spiral towards the ground, both trying to break free of each other before they impacted the dirt with their bodies.

With his frozen wing, he couldn't pull up in time, and so slammed into the ground. He coughed, trying to numbly wave away the dust he'd thrown up. As it cleared, Latias' figure was discernible, staring down at him coldly. Latios grimaced, pulling himself up a little to better face his sibling. "Latias... I beg you. See reason! It's Latios... your brother. Remember?" He extended a hand to grab at hers. The blank expression contorted into rage as Latias yanked her hand out of his reach. "Deluded fool! I have no brother!" she spat, hazy amber eyes sparking. The air became cooled as a small ball of icy energy took form in front of her open mouth. "You'll thank me for this," Latias began in a low voice, oblivious to the crackling ball of orange and blue electricity lurking behind her. "You'll be spared from endless agony!" And then she fired – or so she thought. Rotom threw himself into the bracelet on her arm, causing it to take on his bluish aura.

"W-what!? NO!" Latias swung her arm around in a windmill motion, furiously attempting to dislodge the Plasma Pokemon before he could finish his work. It was futile, and within seconds a click resonated out into the silence, the bracelet dropping with a dull thunk onto the ground. Reason returned to Latias' eyes, horror following it as she stared at her injured brother. Latios smiled weakly at her, feeling faint. "Good... to have you back, sis," he chuckled, eyelids sliding closed as he fainted. Latias threw herself beside him, nuzzling his neck and sobbing. "Latios... oh Latios, forgive me!"

--

An endless gush of fire spewed from Moltres' beak, pushing against the frigid body of Regice, whose defences were incredibly strong for someone under mind control. The Regi seemed to have not noticed the attack, and proceeded to fire a wildly aimed Zap Cannon at Moltres, who simply fluttered to the side and watched the powerful electric attack crash into a boulder. Once more, the phoenix unleashed a Flamethrower, watching the flames flare out from the center of the attack where it landed, but still not inflicting much damage.

A second stream of fire joined hers, and Moltres glanced to the side surreptitiously, catching sight of Ratchet advancing forwards to stand beside her. It was endearing to have some help, and the two fire attacks combined finally succeeded in blasting Regice backwards and unconscious. Moltres gasped for breath, never having kept up such a continuous Flamethrower before. Ratchet echoed her, looking a little beat up yet alright. "Thanks," wheezed Moltres, nodding her head weakly. The Salamence smiled, flaring her orange wings as if to take flight. "No problem. These guys are a right pain in the butt." She nodded to Registeel behind her, flat on his back.

"HEY. ENOUGH CHATTING!" bellowed an angry voice from above, and both Pokemon glanced up to see Origin Giratina hovering over them. Moltres flashed an apologetic smile to Ratchet before soaring up to eye level with the serpentine dragon. "Nice to see war hasn't changed your sourpuss attitude," she remarked, grinning at his ill-suppressed rage. It was then she noticed something odd, flying in behind Giratina. A pink something, that shimmered in the sunlight. "Oh no way!" A wide smile curved Moltres' beak. "Cresselia!" Giratina turned, feeling curiously and oddly relieved at the sight of the Lunar Pokemon speeding towards them. Moltres frowned then, noticing the look of murderous rage etched into Cresselia's face. "What the -?" The rest of her words were cut off as a Psycho Cut slammed into her gut, widening her eyes and knocking her from the air. Giratina let loose a shrieking wail, firing a Will-o-Wisp at Cresselia in return, who deftly dodged the blow and was about to strike back when a teal blur crashed into her underside.

Ratchet glared at Cresselia, who snarled and whirled to face her new foe. "YOU AND YOUR FILTHY TRAINER WILL GET WHAT'S WHAT!" she shrieked, a manic gleam in her eyes. Giratina bellowed once more, aiming a streamer-like wing to tear into Cresselia with Dragon Claw. She howled, unable to keep focus on two foes at once. "What is this blasphemy, Cresselia?" the shadow dragon demanded, crimson eyes angry and hurt. Cresselia turned partly, caramel eyes fixing beadily on him. "I've been deceiving every last one of you! This whole plot to summon Arceus? My plan! Mewtwo was a distraction, to keep attention away from me while it was really I who pulled the strings." She grinned maliciously at the look of betrayal on Giratina's face.

"But why?"

Emme's voice was quiet, confused. Dragos drifted down to hover protectively by Ratchet, who shot her trainer a worried look. The girl didn't seem to notice, gemstone eyes only for Cresselia. "What made you come up with such a plan?" The Lunar Pokemon threw back her head and let out a loud cackle that made the hair on the back of Emme's neck rise. "Because I am sick and tired of humans taking what they wish! Defiling the planet that first belonged to Pokemon. I am taking it back!" Cresselia inhaled, staring at Emme with quiet hatred. "To rid the world of humans and make it so Pokemon can live peacefully again. And I'll start with _you._" The inflection was not missed, but before anyone could react, Cresselia had lunged forwards, fully intending to dispatch the girl to the next world.

"CRESSELIA, NO!"

A dark shadow suddenly materialized before Dragos, taking the blow meant for him and his trainer. Darkrai gasped, dark claws scrabbling at the wound Cresselia had inflicted upon him. She withdrew with an indignant shriek, feeling no remorse for her actions. The Nightmare Pokemon groaned, cyan eye beginning to flutter shut. "I've no regrets... but Cresselia... your plan will never work. Arceus would never..." A final gasp before he fell to the ground, the light leaving his eye slowly. Emme choked back a sob, staring in horror at Darkrai. Giratina was stunned, unable to react even as Cresselia swung round to glare at him. "You see? He was nothing more than a fool like all of you." She turned back to Emme. "Now... where was I?"

"That will be quite enough," a melodic voice interrupted, sounding out over the din of battle. Every face looked around, unable to tell where the voice had come from when a blinding light illuminated everything.

When it faded, a figure had joined them, one that had not set foot on the planet since it had been made.

_Arceus._

She looked round at the assembled Guardians, green eyes not betraying any emotion to be read. "I am disappointed. In every last one of you. Fighting like this... Cresselia, why would you do such a thing to your comrades? And the one you love? He now lies dead below you, and yet you feel not a shred of guilt for what you have done?" The voice of the goddess was neutral, yet disapproving. Cresselia hovered over to stare up at Arceus, amber eyes pleading and full of childish wonder. "But my lady Arceus... I must make them understand! We cannot live like this, and they do not seem to care! One day, the humans will enslave or destroy -!" She fell quiet as Arceus made a low noise of anger.

"ENOUGH. You are deluded by rage, Cresselia. I will hear nothing of your plans, nor will I ever allow them to come to fruition. Look at what you've done! Pitting lovers against each other, friends who have known and loved each other for countless years are at each other's throats... even siblings!" The Alpha Pokemon nodded towards Latias, who was staring with mixed fear and awe, still slumped over her unconscious brother. Cresselia gasped, shaking her head frantically. "No, you misunderstand! I merely wished for them to see reason, they took it upon themselves to fight!" Her tone rose until it was almost a scream. She shuddered, tears flowing from her eyes now. "You must believe me! I implore you!"

Arceus shook her head, staring down at the sobbing Lunar Pokemon. "No," she said softly, stepping closer to Cresselia and bowing her head to meet her gaze directly. "I will not believe you. And you will not escape unpunished. For your misdeeds here, I will take away your memory. Your reckless and flawed _plan _has taken the lives of two innocents, and that toll would be more had I not stepped in when I did. I am ashamed of you, and what you have done. You will wander as you once did, only with no memories. A fresh start." Arceus' eyes began to glow as she easily broke into Cresselia's mind, and with a feather-light touch, began to sweep away all conscious memory until nothing remained. Cresselia sighed, collapsing to the ground as Arceus released her mind. The goddess stepped back, surveying the scene before sweeping over to Darkrai, eyes sorrowful. "He sacrificed himself to save an innocent life, to stop the one he loved from sowing more pain and destruction. That sacrifice will not be in vain. Come back to us, Darkrai. And you too, Mesprit. This world needs you both."

A gentle light embraced the fallen Nightmare Pokemon, while a silhouette of the same light appeared not far from him. Darkrai groaned as he stirred, raising his head to look around in confusion. Mesprit appeared in a blink of light, and he gasped, staring at his body before looking around. "But... I was in that void! What-?" He caught sight of Arceus then and shut up, understanding fully. Darkrai looked beseechingly at his goddess, who shook her head. "I've taken her memories Darkai, and with those go her feelings for you. I apologize, but it had to be done."

He frowned, but nodded anyways. "I understand. You did what you had to." Snorting softly, Arceus looked around again before she closed her eyes and hummed. A light pulse flashed from her body, and following that pulse came the echoing click of the captured Guardian's mind-controlling devices as they broke off. "And one more task before I depart," she murmured to herself, turning towards where Emme stood by her two dragons. Arceus walked over, towering over the girl easily. She bent so she could connect her gaze with Emme's, who was watching the goddess with quiet reserve. "Human," Arceus began, but Emme cleared her throat. "Um, it's Emme, not human. E-Emerald," she said meekly, blushing. Arceus raised an eyebrow. "Emerald... what you have witnessed, and your gift... I feel I cannot allow you to keep them. You have seen too much, and though I am grateful you lent my Guardians help, humans cannot know of this, and I fear you may talk to them. Do understand." Emme looked crestfallen. "Wait, Arceus," Giratina said, shifting uneasily as the goddess turned her eyes on him. "I was at first wary of allowing her to remain with us, even with her rescue of Entei. But she rode into battle today without hesitation, willing to help us though it may have very well cost her life. No other human would have done that. So... spare her, and let her keep her memories and gift." Emme looked awestruck at this, having wondered if Giratina had hated her or not.

"Yeah, let her keep 'em!" A few voices chimed in. Arceus peered at the chorusing Guardians all clamouring to beg her to let the small human retain what she'd seen, and her special gift. A soft, exasperated sigh was emitted before she spoke again. "Very well... if you all insist. Thank you, young Emerald. Just promise me not to talk of any of this to a living soul." Emme nodded quickly, grinning widely. Arceus returned to her full height, body emitting a faint glow before it enveloped the area. Everything was in a state of limbo, and no Legendary could see or sense anything. "I will return you all to where you belong, with your treasures and all intact, and all injuries healed. I do not wish to return here again. Also... Mewtwo. I will not take your memories, but as punishment for your help, you will still not receive a treasure to preserve over. Think of the toll this cost, and one day, if you show remorse, I may change my mind. Now, my Guardians, I depart from you! Farewell!"

The light grew more intense, and then everything went black.

**Epilogue**

"C'mon Latias! We're going to be late!"

Latias chased after her brother's retreating figure as he weaved through the trees, agile as ever. It had been two years since the ordeal with Cresselia, and their world had finally gotten back to normal. The two Eon siblings were now heading towards a gathering of Guardians again, this one more special than the last few they'd been to. Latias smiled, putting on a burst of speed and sailing past her brother. A carefree laugh floated back to him at the look of shock on his face, and then he surged forwards, breaking into the clearing after his sister.

"About time!" Raikou boomed, huddled front and center of the group of Guardians next to Suicune, who was pressed closed against him. Latios paused. "What's this?"

A girlish laugh diverted his attention, and his red eyes landed on Emerald, now 17, who was kneeling by a camera set upon a tripod. "Picture time!" she grinned, waving at the two late arrivals. "Okay..." Latias murmured, looking startled. Emme waved her towards the jumbled Legendaries, staring at them with a wondering look. "Ah! Beside Suicune then, since you're both short." She beamed at their identical frowns. "Come on, come on, don't got all day to be here, y'know. Mr. Grayman would ream me one side up the other if I spent my whole day on a 'break'." The siblings drifted over and got into position.

Giratina, Palkia and Dialga (together), Regigigas, Ho-Oh and Lugia were all standing in the back, Groudon conspicuously absent. The small Pokemon, Mew, Celebi, Jirachi, Manaphy, the Lake Trio, Shaymin and Rotom were all in the center, Shaymin sitting atop Entei's head whilst Manaphy giggled from Heatran's domed forehead. Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres were all huddled off to one side, close to Ho-Oh and Lugia, and on the opposite side were the Regis, looking... as they usually did. Rayquaza roared as he dropped in from the sky, coiling up beside Giratina, who shot him a look of disdain. "What? I don't have magical teleporting powers," the sky king replied. Latias giggled, and caused a blush to form on Rayquaza's cheeks. Deoxys rolled his eyes, crossing his tentacles. He stood near Raikou, appearing bored. "Can we hurry?" he inquired Emme, who was fidgeting with her camera.

"Just a sec, one more thing... aha! Smile everybody!" Emme crouched down, peering through her camera at the group. Smiles lit every face, and her finger came down, capturing the moment for eternity.

An eternity... hopefully, a peaceful one.

_**The End**_

**ooc;** Wow, done exactly before the year is over! HAHAHA! I had fun with this story, and about the epilogue – I am lazy. Cresselia and Darkrai are 'feuding' again, the couples I've paired are together, etc. I dunno if I'd ever do a sequel, seeing as how lazy I am with updating, but if people are still reading this and want one, I could consider. For now, be content with whatever crapola I've put up so far. ;D

I love you all, and Happy New Year! Best wishes!

_**~ Dani**_


End file.
